


Just Breathe

by Callens_grl



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callens_grl/pseuds/Callens_grl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen Grangers daughter comes to town. Why is she there and what will happen when the rest of the team meet her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so some friends of mine Cosplay NCIS LA. Yes I am that much of a geek. (smiles) This story will be based on our Cosplay somewhat. Its set early season 5. I'm writing it for my own enjoyment but I hope you all like it too.

As always I don't own any of it except my original characters.

The team sat around after a hard day. They knew something was up because Hetty was on the phone yelling at someone and Granger was pacing. Granger did not pace.

"Nell what's going on?" asked Callen.

"All I know is one of our undercover agents is missing." Nell looked over at Hetty. "And we are all to stay put for now."

Ten minutes later Hetty asked everyone up to OPS.

"I hate to keep you all here after the last few days you had but it is important." Hetty looked at her team. "We've had one of our undercover agents go missing here in Los Angles."

"What was he working on Hetty?" asked Sam.

"Not he, she." Hetty looked at Nell and nodded.

A photo of a blond woman came on the screen. "This is Special Agent Kaitlin Granger."

"Wait Granger?" asked Deeks.

"Yes. She's Assistant Director Owen Grangers daughter."

"Granger has a kid?" asked Sam.

"Yes and she went missing two days ago." Hetty took a seat looking very tired. "Her handler went to her apartment and found blood, her phone and wallet."

"She was undercover for the last 18 months trying to get information on a home grown terrorist cell that is targeting US agents. Four months ago they moved operations from the East Coast to Los Angeles after several members were killed or arrested in a bust.

"Agent Granger last made contact with her handler a week ago saying that the group was going to make a move against the Homeland office here in Los Angeles in the next month." Said Nell turning to look at the others.

"We have to find her. There are the lives of hundreds of agents on the line." Said Hetty. "Not to mention that Owen is not handling this very well."

"I'm sending you the address to the apartment."

"Ok let's go check it out." Said Callen.

An hour later they were picking their way thru one torn up apartment. There was a huge blood pool in the living room. The couch was ripped open and things were tossed everywhere.

Kensi picked up a photo of Kaitlin and another woman. Both were smiling. She took a pic of the other woman and sent it to Nell.

"Bedroom is torn up too."

Callen looked around and spotted something. A slip of paper was sticking out from behind the toaster. He picked it up. There was an address there and one word. Owen.

"I think she left us a breadcrumb." Said Callen.

OPS

"Ok the women in the photo is Andrea Thompson she's part of the group that Agent Granger was working with."

"And the address?"

"A warehouse down town."

"Ok Sam and I will check out the warehouse."

Callen and Sam pulled up in front of the building. No one was around. Callen and Sam headed to the front door. They entered a large empty space. There were several doors on one side. Quietly they checked the first two. Callen opened the third door and they found a body.

"Well that is not Grangers kid."

"Nope."

A very large man lay there. He had several bullet holes in him.

"Think this is where all the blood came from?" asked Sam.

"Could be."

Callen noticed a gold chain in the man's hand. He pulled it free. A small gold hart dangled from the chain.

They found nothing else in the warehouse and headed back. Callen found Granger sitting on the couch a glass of scotch in his hands.

"We found this."

"That belonged to my daughter." Said Granger. "She was wearing it last month when I saw her."

"How long has she been an agent?"

"She went to the academy right out of college. Been undercover for close to ten years now."

"Your close?"

"Her mother died when she was ten. I sent her to live with my sister. Figured it was safer for her." Granger looked down at his drink. "I never wanted this life for her."

"Don't worry we'll find her."

"I hope so." Said Granger.

It took three days for them to get a hit. Eric found Agent Granger on a traffic camera. He then tracked her movements to a garage. Sam took the back while Callen took the front. Deeks and Kensi were lookouts.

Callen spotted movement and came face to face with Agent Kaitlin Granger.

"It's ok I'm NCIS."

"Sure you are."

Callen holstered his gun and put his hands up. "I'm Special Agent G Callen. I work for your dad."

"You're Callen?"

"Yes."

"Guess that means the guy behind me is Sam Hanna."

Callen gave her a look and smirked. Kaitlin holstered her gun. "How did you find me?"

"Long story."

"Your handler is looking for you." Said Sam.

"No my handler is trying to kill me."

Sam and Callen exchanged a look.

"Eric let Granger know we have her. But do not alert anyone else understand?"

"Got it Callen."

Callen called Kensi and she brought up her car. They got Kaitlin into the back seat. "Take her to the mission. Don't stop for anything we'll be right behind you."

Once back at the Mission the team walked into the building. Kaitlin ran to her dad.

"I'm ok."

"Oh thank god." Granger held onto her tightly. "Agent Callen thank you."

Callen nodded. Kaitlin pulled back.

"Hi Hetty."

"Hello my dear."

"Burnside is in on the hits."

"What?" said Granger getting pissed.

"Once I was close to finding out the next batch of agents that were going to be targeted he blew my cover."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Dad calm down. If anyone is going to kill him its' me." Kaitlin looked at Hetty. "Any way I can get a shower and a change of clothes. Maybe something to eat?"

"Of course my dear right this way."

"I'll go pick up some food." Said Deeks.

Kaitlin came back out with wet hair in a clean shirt and jeans. She was carrying her boots and was in bare feet.

"You ok?" asked Callen.

"I've been better." She dropped onto the couch. "I haven't slept in close to 36 hours and can't remember the last time I ate."

"Deeks is out getting food." Callen handed her a bottle of water just as Nell came over with clean socks.

"These are mine but they are clean."

"Thank you Nell."

"So you know who we all are?" asked Callen as he took a seat.

"My dad talks about you guys a lot."

"Really?" asked Nell surprised.

"Yep." Kaitlin took a long drink of the water. "So does Hetty."

"Your close with Hetty?"

"She's my godmother."

"Really."

"She was my mother's handler at the CIA."

"Wow your mom was CIA."

"That's how my parents worked. Same taskforce." Kaitlin smiled.

"Granger said your mom died." Said Callen.

"Yeah line of duty. The assignment is still classified."

"I have food." Said Deeks coming in with two bags. "I didn't know what you liked so I got the entire menu."

"Thanks Deeks." Said Kaitlin taking a bag. She pulled out a burger and handed it to Callen. She smiled at him and pulled out something for herself. Soon everyone was eating.

"I contacted Burnside he's meting me at the boat house in an hour."

"Dad don't do anything stupid. He has the list on a thumb drive. It's bright pink so you can't miss it."

"Pink?" said Callen.

"What? It was the first one I saw when I needed to download the information."

Callen chuckled and put his hands up in defeat.

Sam noticed the look on Callen's face as he watched Kaitlin. He shook his head and knew he would have to talk to the boy.

Once Granger was ready to go Kaitlin stopped Callen. "Go with him and keep him from doing anything stupid."

"I'll try but your dad is pretty pissed."

"Don't trust Burnside. The man is a snake and will lie to get whatever he wants. He has a past with my dad and it's not a good one. He'll try and use this to push my dad's buttons."

"Ok. I'll try and watch him."

They were waiting when Burnside showed up. Callen guessed him to be in his late 50's. Balding with a red face. Guy hit the bottle a lot. Callen could smell the booze all over him.

"Owen."

"Where the hell is my girl?"

"As far as I can tell she's dead. I'm sorry."

Granger had the man by the throat and against the wall in a flash.

"You were supposed to be watching her."

"She turned on me. Made friends in the gang and went rogue."

"The hell she did."

"Granger don't kill him."

Granger slammed him into the wall and backed off.

"Kate would never turn."

"Well she did." Burnside ran a hand over his head. "She was sleeping with Frank Costa the ring leader guess she decided his way was better."

Burnside smirked at Granger. "She's just like her mother."

Granger punched Burnside and knocked him on his ass. He then started going thru the man's pockets and pulled out a pink USB.

"Got it." He held the USB up to show Callen. "Lock this jerk up."

"How did you know I had that?"

"Kate."

Callen hulled Burnside up and handed him off to another agent. They headed back to the Mission.

Once they were there Nell took the USB. "It's all here. Names of past hits as well as current ones."

"Good contact the Director and let him know." Said Hetty.

"Where's my daughter?"

"Shooting range."

Granger and Callen found Kaitlin walking back into the bullpen with Kensi.

"We got it."

"Thank god."

"Burnside said you were sleeping with Costa." Said Granger.

"Oh please." Kaitlin said crossing her arms. "Costa is gay." She then pointed to Sam. "He's more Costa's type."

Sam made a face and Callen laughed. "Guess we know who to send in undercover now."

"Oh no. No way in hell." Said Sam.

Everyone smiled at him.

"While you were gone I looked into the locations the cell is using. We have agents ready to move as soon as tomorrow."

"The sooner the better. These guys are a bunch of nut cases." Kaitlin looked around. "They are all ex-military or ex government agents. Costa was FBI till he got caught selling information on protected witnesses."

"Great our own turning on us." Said Callen.

"I sent someone out to purchase you some things my dear." Said Hetty.

"Thanks Hetty."

"Yeah they totaled everything in your place." Said Deeks.

"That's ok most of it was junk."

"I'll fix a spare room up for you till this is over." Said Granger. Kaitlin nodded and followed her dad out.

"G don't even think about it."

"About what?"

"Getting involved with Grangers daughter."

"I wasn't thinking that at all."

"Sure you weren't." Sam shook his head.

"I don't know I think them make a cute couple." Said Nell.

"Don't encourage him." Said Sam.

"Mr. Hanna is there something wrong?" asked Hetty.

"G has a thing for Kaitlin."

"Oh I see." Hetty smiled.

"I think they would be good together." Said Nell.

"I agree." Said Hetty walking away.

Callen just shrugged and headed home.

The next Day Callen walked in to find Kaitlin sitting on the couch eating.

"Hey Callen."

"Morning."

Hetty walked by and smiled at them. "She's up to something." Muttered Kaitlin

"Yes she is."

They looked at each other and laughed.

"Hetty thinks she responsible for me because she's my godmother. That and my mom named me after her."

"Your middle name is Henrietta?"

"Yep."

Callen couldn't help but smile.

They found out that the FBI was going to be involved in the raid. Kaitlin would stay at OPS and walk them thru things if needed. Granger didn't want her involved in the accrual raid.

"What about your friend the women in the photo?" asked Kensi.

"You don't have to worry about her." Kaitlin took a deep breath. Burnside killed her. She wanted out, was helping me." Kaitlin shook her head. "She wasn't a bad person just caught up with the wrong people."

"Burnside will pay for it I promise." Said Hetty.

"What do we need to know?" asked Callen.

"There are fourteen members left. Costa is paranoid and crazy. The guy smokes way too much pot." Kaitlin smiled a bit. "His right hand and current boy toy is Damian Cee. Big guy, South African just as crazy."

"Weapons?" Mostly handguns and AK47's at the moment. I don't think they have hand grenades but you never know. Like I said Costa is crazy."

"Kaitlin will be on the coms and guiding you." Said Nell.

"As far as Costa knows I'm dead."

"All right time to move out." Said Granger. He stopped and put a kiss on the top of his daughters head.

"Be safe."

NCIS met up with the FBI and Homeland two blocks from the building where the cell currently was located. It was most likely over kill to have 35 agents to take down fourteen men but they were not taking any chances.

The signal was given and everyone moved in. Granger and his team took the front. The second Federal Agents was announced all hell broke out. Deeks and Kensi dove behind a crate just as automatic fire erupted over their heads.

"You good Kens?"

"Yeah you?"

"Couldn't be better."

Over the coms they heard Kaitlin. "Ok off to your left Deeks three men closing in."

Thanks to Eric and the Wi-Fi password Katelin provided they had access to the buildings cameras.

Deeks popped up fired and one man dropped. Kensi got another one and together they took out the third.

It took less then fifteen minutes to take out every member of the cell. Twelve were killed. Costa was taken alive. They found a room full of plans for the next round of killings, including the home address of the agents.

They had saved over 100 agents lives that day. Of course Homeland would take the credit. Granger and his team headed back to the Mission.

"Good job everyone." Said Hetty as the team stowed their gear in the armory.

"I need a beer." Said Kensi.

"I'm buying." Said Granger.

If the boss was buying everyone was in.

That evening they sat around a table drinking pitchers of beer and relaxing.

"So Kaitlin what's next for you?" asked Kensi.

"I fly back to DC tomorrow for my debrief then who knows." She refilled her glass. "I guess another undercover somewhere."

"You can't stay here for a while?" asked Nell. Everyone had taken to Kaitlin and hated to see her go. She was the complete opposite of her dad and they liked having her around.

Granger made a sound that sounded like a grunt and downed his drink. They took that as a hint that he didn't want his daughter to leave either. Callen was quiet most of the night and sat watching things. Sam watched Callen knowing that it would not end well.

Deeks went nuts when he found out that Kaitlin had grown up in Hawaii in Pearl City. Even more when he found out she grew up surfing. Nell was surprised when Kensi didn't get upset that Deeks was giving Kaitlin attention. Then Nell learned that Kaitlin was a gearhead and loved cars just as much as Kensi.

The night grew old and everyone got ready to leave. There were hugs all around and promises to keep in touch. Callen was the last to leave.

"Do me a favor and tell Gibbs I said hi."

"I will." Kaitlin smiled at Callen and was a bit surprised when he was the only one not to give her a hug. He walked away and got into Sam's car.

The next day Granger drove his daughter to the airport. "Call me when you get in."

"I will dad."

A quick hug and Kaitlin was off leaving Granger to sit there and watch his daughter walk into the airport.

The next two months went by fast. Several times over those two months Sam would notice Callen checking his texts and smiling. Deeks was thrilled when a package came for him that included a Baltimore PD tee shirt and two cronuts.

"So G how's Kaitlin doing?" Sam couldn't help but mess with his partner.

"Good. She's finding out her new assignment this week." Callen looked up at Sam for only a second.

"Any idea where it is?" asked Kensi.

"No." Callen said quietly.

Over the last two months Callen had kept in contact with Kaitlin. Several late night calls, some emails and a lot of texting. Granger knew they were in contact and would ask Callen if he had heard something on the new assignment. So far neither had.

Then there wasn't a word from Kaitlin which meant she was in deep cover. Callen and Granger would exchange looks but neither said a word. Both were worried.

"G you ok man?" asked Sam after a bad case.

"Yeah I'm good."

"How long has it been?"

"A month now."

"Not even a text?"

"Nothing."

"I'm sure she's ok."

"I hope so."

They walked into the Mission and Callen stopped dead. Kaitlin stood there talking to Deeks.

"See I told you she was ok."

At the sound of Sam's voice Kaitlin looked over. She smiled at them and went back to talking to Deeks. Callen walked over and surprised Kaitlin by pulling her into a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I work here." Kaitlin pulled back and laughed at the look on his face.

"Wait this is your new assignment?"

"Yep." Kaitlin looked over at Hetty. "I did a quick undercover to help on one of Gibb's cases then packed up and came here. Sorry I didn't tell you Hetty wanted it to be a surprise."

"Yeah it's a surprise." Callen wasn't sure what to say now.

Sam chuckled at them. Three months now and Callen was tongue tied.

"Ah Mr. Callen I see you found your surprise." Hetty seemed very pleased with herself.

"Yes I did Hetty." Callen still wasn't sure what to say. The last time he had liked another agent it had gone nowhere. He and Paris had hit it off too but after a few months she stopped calling.

Kaitlin looked at Callen. She wasn't too sure where his mind was at the moment. Sam was laughing at them and Kaitlin looked over at him.

"Our boy missed you."

Callen looked at Sam funny and Sam laughed even harder. "Sorry G but you have been like a lost puppy the last three months. Even worse after she stopped calling."

Kaitlin smirked at Callen. "Missed me that much huh?"

"Sam is exaggerating."

"I am not." Sam looked at Kensi. "Kens tell her how much Callen missed her."

"Oh it was bad." Said Kensi. Poor guy has been checking his phone every five minutes for days."

Callen gave Kensi a dirty look and walked away. Kensi and Sam laughed and Kaitlin just stood there watching as Callen headed over to Hetty's desk.

"Did he really miss me that much or are you guys just messing with him?"

"Oh no he missed you." Said Kensi. "And yes we are messing with him. It's not every day Callen openly shows us he likes someone."

"And he usually avoids cops at all cost." Said Sam.

"Yeah he told me about his ex CIA wife Tracy."

"Wait he told you?" said Kensi.

"We talked on the phone a lot after I went back to DC. I just figured my dad had him checking up on me."

"G and your dad have been getting along a lot better these days." Said Sam.

"Now Mr. Callen what can I do for you?"

"Kaitlin is working here now?"

"Yes." Hetty sipped at her tea. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No I'm just wondering why you brought her here now."

"Owen asked the Director to transfer her here."

"This wasn't your idea?"

"Oh believe me I was all for the idea. Kaitlin is one of the best undercover agents we have. She speaks twelve languages and is also a gifted hacker." Hetty looked over to where Kaitlin was sitting at Callen's desk laughing with the others. "She belongs here."

"Where Granger can keep an eye on her?"

"It's more than that. He still regrets sending her away when she was a child. He did it at the time to keep her safe." Hetty sipped at her tea again. "He wants to be a part of her life."

"She avoids him?"

"No not really but she also doesn't let him in."

Callen nodded his head then turned to look back at the desks when he heard Kensi give out one of her maniacal laughs.

"You like her?" It was more of a statement than a question.

"I don't date cops Hetty you know this."

"Perhaps it's time you rethink that." Hetty smiled. "Miss Jones was correct when she said the two of you would be good together."

"Hetty I don't think that's a good idea."

"And why not?"

Callen knew better to argue with her so he gave up and headed back to his desk.

"I'm serious I walk in the room with my gun drawn and the suspect is standing there in a pink tutu and push up bra dancing to Lady Gaga."

"Oh man I wish I could have seen that." Said Deeks.

"No trust me you never want to see that. It still give me nightmares."

Callen looked at Kaitlin. "I think he wants his desk back." Joked Sam.

Kaitlin stood up and moved to lean against the desk instead.

"So have you found a place yet?" asked Nell.

"Hetty found me a nice little rental house."

"Yes I did." Said Hetty walking past. "Oh and Mr. Callen the house is only down the street from your place."

Callen's head snapped up and he looked at Hetty. "Excuse me?"

"It's that little white one with the porch swing."

Callen knew that house. It had been on the market for a while now.

"It's a nice house." Said Kaitlin.

"G looks like you two can carpool to work now." Said Sam. He was enjoying watching Callen squirm.

Kaitlin smiled at Sam. "It's the first house I've had. I'm used to cheap apartments."

"House warming party." Said Nell.

"Might want to wait till I get some furniture first Nell."

"Ok." Nell smiled and hurried off to tell Eric.

"I'm surprised you're not moving in with your dad." Said Kensi.

"Yeah that will never happen."

THAT EVENING.

Callen drove home his mind not on anything in particular. That was until he was a few houses away from Kaitlin's rental. He slowed down seeing a car in the driveway. Then he almost wrecked his car when he saw her sitting on the porch swing in very tiny shorts and a very tight tank top. She was on the phone and wasn't paying attention which was good.

Callen felt like a total fool now. He pulled into his driveway and got out of his car. Shaking his head he got out of the car and headed into his home.

"Kensi I swear Callen just drove by and was so busy looking at me he almost wrecked his car."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." Kensi laughed then told Deeks who almost spit his beer across his living room.

"Hetty picked that house knowing it was close to Callen didn't she?" asked Kensi.

"I would have to say yes." Kaitlin laughed. "She's playing match maker."

"Hetty does that." Kensi looked over at Deeks. "She choose Deeks for me and Nell for Eric. It was just a matter of time before she picked someone for Callen."

Deeks smirked at her and Kensi smiled back.

Kaitlin stood and looked up to where Callen's house was. Smiling she headed inside.

Chapter notes: Ok I hope you like this first chapter. I have plenty of drama in store and lots of romance for Kensi and Deeks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And yes there will be lots of Densi in this story.

Kensi and Deeks were in the gym working out. Mainly Kensi was beating up on Deeks. She had flipped him three times now onto the mat.

"Deeks get up and man up." Said Sam from the stationary bike.

"I kind of like it down here." Said Deeks looking up at Kensi from the floor. She was standing over him her feet on either side of his hips.

"Deeks don't you spend enough time under your partner at home." Said Callen laughing.

Kensi looked up at Callen and smirked. "What's the matter Callen, Kaitlin still not falling for your charm?'

"Ouch." Said Deeks standing up.

It had been a month now that Kaitlin Granger had been working with them. She had spent time in OPS with Nell and Eric as well as in the field with both sets of partners.

Sam was amused at how Callen acted when around Kaitlin. He was polite of course but a bit standoffish. Every one noticed it so they tried not to tease him too much. Kaitlin acted like nothing was wrong and usually messed with Callen whenever she could.

Deeks had commented that if her jeans got any tighter they would just be her skin. Kensi had to hold back a laugh every time Kaitlin bent over in front of Callen and he would make this noise. It wasn't a groan or a squeak but a combination of the two.

Every time Granger would catch Callen drooling over his daughter he'd let out a breath and shake his head. One time Nell caught him. Granger looked at her and gave a week smile. "I'd love grandchildren before I'm too old to enjoy them." Nell felt a bit ad for him as he walked off.

Today was just another day of Kaitlin doing her best to drive Callen crazy. She walked into the gym dressed in a tiny pair of shorts and a tank top. Deeks chuckled and went back to trying to pin Kensi.

"Hey guys." Said Kaitlin moving over to one of the heavy bags. Callen nearly choked on his water. Kaitlin gave him a look then started to work on her kickboxing.

"Ok I'm done." Said Kensi.

"Oh good." Said Deeks who was on his back again. "I could use a break." Kensi looked down at him and laughed.

"Come on Shaggy I'll buy lunch."

"Oh taco's." Deeks pulled himself up. Everyone watched Kensi blush.

"I was thinking burgers. Tacos after work."

They left and Kaitlin looked at Callen. "Is Taco's what I think it is?"

"Yep that is their code word for sex."

"Ok that is too cute."

A few minutes later Sam headed to take a shower leaving Callen and Kaitlin alone in the gym. She stopped and picked up her water.

"Damn now I'm hungry for tacos."

Callen tripped over the mat and fell flat on his face.

"You ok there Callen?"

"Oh yeah just fine."

"You do realize I meant tacos as in real tacos not sex right?" Kaitlin watched as Callen stood up. "Although the other type of tacos doesn't sound too bad either."

Callen just stood there looking at her for a heartbeat. "I um… yeah." And Callen walked off leaving Kaitlin standing there yet again.

She got a shower and went to her desk. Kensi and Deeks were eating their burgers. Kaitlin looked at them and sat in a huff.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Replied Deeks.

"Is Callen gay?"

Kensi almost fell out of her chair. "Um why would you say that?"

"Well I kind of put sex on the table and he ran off."

Deeks and Kensi exchanged a look then both laughed. "I don't think Callen is gay I just think he doesn't know what to do with you."

"Oh seriously if he doesn't know what to do with this." She pointed to her body. "Then that boy has issues."

"That is an understatement." Said Deeks.

Kaitlin decided that she'd let Callen alone and see what happened.

The first few weeks Kaitlin didn't have to worry as Sam and Callen were on an undercover case. She worked with Kensi and Deeks which worked out fine for everyone.

It was after Callen got back that things got tricky. In that time Deeks had set Kaitlin up with a surfer buddy of his. Callen walked in and spotted flowers on Kaitlin's desk. He was a bit confused.

"Um she met someone." Said Nell. "Deeks introduced them." Nell felt bad for Callen.

Kaitlin walked in with a smile on her face. Then she spotted Callen. He was standing at her desk looking at the flowers. Jason must have sent them.

"Hey Callen welcome back."

"Nice flowers."

"Yes they are." Caitlin picked up the card and read it smiling.

Callen went to his desk and sat down. His day had just gotten very crappy.

"Either someone was either a very good girl this weekend or a very bad one." Said Deeks walking in and seeing the flowers.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Deeks." Kaitlin smiled at him.

"Oh like you didn't spend the weekend with Jason?"

"We went surfing Saturday but I didn't spend the weekend with him." Kaitlin sat back in her chair.

"Yeah sure you didn't."

Callen got up and stormed out of the room. Sam found him half an hour later beating the hell out of the heavy bag.

"You had your chance."

"I know and I blew it."

"Yes you did."

Callen stopped. He had known Kaitlin for six months now. Six months that he skated around her. Six months he flirted with the idea of moving forward and six months of him backing off. What did he expect of course she wasn't going to sit around waiting on him forever?

"G let her know how you feel."

"She has someone else."

Sam watched his partner walk away. That boy needed a kick in the pants.

THAT NIGHT.

Kensi and Deeks went to dinner with Kaitlin and Jason. They were having a blast until Jason started getting a bit touchy. Kaitlin moved her chair and Jason snapped.

"What the hell is wrong with you tonight?"

"Maybe I don't want you feeling me up in public."

"Public, private you don't want me feeling you up anywhere."

Deeks and Kensi sat there watching. This was not the evening they were expecting.

"Jason stop being an ass."

"Stop being a tease."

Kaitlin rolled her eyes and picked up her beer.

"Fine I get it. I'm out of here." Jason stood and put his jacket on. "Deeks do me a favor and never introduce me to any more of your friends."

Kaitlin looked across the table. "Sorry about that."

"No problem." Muttered Deeks.

"Deeks this isn't your fault. I told Jason I wasn't interested in anything serious."

"You ok?" asked Kensi.

"I'm good." Kaitlin smiled and they finished their dinner.

DEEKS PLACE.

"Wow I was not expecting that."

"Tell me about it." Said Deeks pulling off his shirt and tossing it into the hamper. "I really thought they were good together."

"I think she too stuck on Callen for it to work with anyone else."

Kensi sat on the bed waiting on Deeks to join her. She was wearing one of his LAPD shirts and nothing else.

"Same reason I couldn't be with anyone for a year before I asked you out for taco's." said Deeks.

Kensi blushed remembering their first night together. "I'm so glad we had tacos that night."

"Yep I love tacos." Said Deeks.

Kensi laughed. Deeks strutted across the bedroom in his boxers giving her a little show.

"Get over here Shaggy."

"Yes Princess."

Kaitlin pulled into her driveway and was surprised to find Callen sitting on her swing.

"Hey Callen."

"I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About not doing this sooner." Callen pulled Kaitlin into his arms and kissed her. She gasped and he took the moment to push his tongue into her mouth. They pulled back needing air.

"Wow that's one hell of an apology." Joked Kaitlin.

Callen kept her pulled tight to his body. "I really am sorry."

"Don't be." Kaitlin leaned in and kissed him again.

"What about your boyfriend?"

"What boyfriend." Murmured Kaitlin. "He acted like an ass at dinner and dumped me."

"Good."

Kaitlin smiled at him. "Just so you know I never slept with him."

"Very good."

Kaitlin pulled away and opened her front door. "So are you coming in?"

"I'd like that." Callen took her hand and let her lead him into the house.

"So how about some tacos?" asked Kaitlin using Deeks and Kensi's code.

"I could go for some tacos."

An hour later Callen lay on his back with Kaitlin snugged half on top of him. Callen was playing with her hair with one hand and stroking her bare arm with the other.

"Just so you know I was never officially dating him."

"It's none of my business."

"Yes it is." Kaitlin raised her head from his chest. "We went out twice ourselves and twice with Kensi and Deeks and went surfing a few mornings. That's it."

"Ok."

Kaitlin leaned down and kissed him. Callen murmured something then flipped them so he was on top. "I'm very happy I decided to come over here tonight."

"So am I." Kaitlin ran a foot over Callen's leg till she could hook her leg over his hip. Callen grinned down at her before leaning in to kiss her.

The next morning they walked into work together. Sam gave Callen a look but didn't say anything. They did live close to each other so they may have just drove in together. It was when Kaitlin took the flowers from her desk and moved them into the kitchen that Sam figured it was more.

"Kensi seriously we need to decide your place or mine."

"I don't know Deeks." Said Kensi sitting down.

"It's not that hard where do you want to live?"

"You two moving in together?" asked Sam.

"Trying to." Said Deeks. "Kensi can't decide where she wants to live."

"Deeks I really don't care."

"Well I want you to be happy."

Kensi looked up at him and smiled.

"You know you guys could just get a new place." Said Kaitlin.

"I like that idea." said Deeks. "A place that is ours from the start."

Kensi blushed and went back to her work. They didn't do much relationship talk at work. The guys teased them of course but they kept PDA's for when they were off the clock or in the car by themselves. Even then it was mostly quick touches.

Hetty walked over to Deeks and handed him a card. "This is the realtor that I used to get Mr. Callen his house. Just tell her I gave you the card."

"Thanks Hetty." Deeks wasn't really sure what to say now. They were not hiding their relationship but they weren't acting like love sick teenagers either. Kensi was smirking as she did her paperwork. She'd wait till they got home to talk to him about a new place.

Hetty then turned and looked between Callen and Kaitlin and smiled. "It's about time you two." Then she walked away.

Callen blushed a bit and kept looking at his laptop. Sam chuckled and Kensi poked him in the arm smiling.

It was the end of the day when Granger got Callen alone. "I need to talk to you."

"Ok." Callen wasn't too sure what he was going to say.

"I'll make this quick. You get my little girl pregnant you marry her understand."

Callen swallowed hard and nodded.

Granger then put a hand on Callen's shoulder. "Give her a reason to stay here." Callen nodded.

"I'll do my best."

Then Granger smiled and laughed. "Callen if the only way to get her to stay here is to get her pregnant please knock up my daughter."

Callen almost fell over. Never in a million years did he expect to have his boss telling him this. Then thinking back to the night before. "Um yeah might have already happened."

Granger burst out laughing and walked away. Callen groaned. Looks like they needed to have a talk after work. Never had he let his emotions cloud his judgment with a woman before. Not since that case years ago.

That night Callen drove them to a restaurant for dinner. He was quiet and Kaitlin was getting worried.

"Callen if you don't want to do this you need to tell me now."

"Steak is fine unless you want something else."

"Not the food. Us, this thing."

"Of course I want this thing." Callen was a bit taken aback by her questioning him. "I don't just sleep with someone for the hell of it."

"Ok." Kaitlin reached over and took his hand. "I'm glad because I'm very happy being with you." She let go of his hand and they got out of the car. "Do you want to tell me what's bugging you tonight?"

"Your dad and I had a little talk today."

"Oh god what did he say?"

"He told me if I get you pregnant I better marry you."

"Oh is that all."

Callen turned and looked at her. "You're ok with that?"

"Callen I don't expect a ring or anything else right now. Up the road maybe but not right now."

"And if you get pregnant?"

"I don't know if it happens well decide then."

Callen shook his head.

"Callen calm down I'm on the pill."

"Oh."

"Did you think I would just sleep with you and not use something?" They walked into the restaurant. "I don't play games Callen I would never try and trap you into something. We want a kid we make that decision together."

"Ok I can work with that."

They ate dinner and headed home. Callen dropped her off at her place and headed to his house. He didn't want to push her into anything too fast. He let himself in the house and grabbed a beer, then went to take a shower. Half an hour later he walked into his bedroom wearing a towel to find Kaitlin sitting on his bed working on her tablet.

"Kait did you pick my lock?"

"Yes."

She was wearing those damn shorts and tank top again. Callen felt himself get hard and he gave a little moan. Kaitlin looked up at him and smiled. She put the tablet down and swung her legs off the bed and stood. Her hair was loose and reached her butt.

"I didn't think you would mind." She sauntered over to him and simply pulled the towel from his hips.

Callen smirked and pulled her into him. "So our thing?" Callen tried not to groan as she kissed his chest. "It's serious then."

"Callen you were the one talking about us having kids." She pulled her tank top off and dropped it. "So yes I would say this is serious." She dropped her shorts. "Unless you're not interested in serious?"

Kaitlin found herself being tossed onto the bed. Callen covered her body with his and looked down at her. "I wanted serious five minutes after I met you."

"When the Director told me I was being transferred here I couldn't believe it." She ran her fingers down his face. "I missed you so much after I left." She shook her head. "I was only here for a short time but you really got to me fast."

Callen kissed her and held her tight.

"Your dad was the one who arranged your transfer here."

"And here I thought you might have had something to do with it."

"I was close to begging Hetty to bring you back." Callen kissed her neck. "Sam was right I was lost without you." He kissed her deeply. "What have you done to me woman?"

Kaitlin smiled up at him. They would figure this out one day at a time.

DEEKS PLACE.

Deeks collapsed onto the bed breathing hard and sweating. Kensi sat on top of him grinning like a fool. Her hair was wild and she had two bruises on her collar bone from his mouth.

"Wow that was just wow." Said Deeks.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that." Said Kensi breathlessly.

"Enjoyed is an understatement."

Kensi slowly began to leave kisses all over Deeks chest. "I wanted to show you how much I love you."

"Baby you can show me that way any time."

Kensi laughed and settled down on top of Deeks.

(FLASHBACK)

After the hell Deeks had gone thru Kensi had refused to leave his side. He had pushed her away but she hadn't let him. Kensi was stubborn and even Deeks locking her out of the apartment didn't stop her. She simply picked the locks and let herself in. Then proceeded to clean up his pig sty of an apartment.

Deeks had sat on the couch and watched her without saying a word. She had let him alone for two weeks after everything had happened. But two weeks without her partner was two weeks too long.

It took her four hours to make the apartment livable again. She put his clothes in the laundry and then faced Deeks.

"You stink."

Deeks turned his head away from her. Kensi moved and sat on his lap and ran her fingers thru his hair.

"Deeks you need a shower and clean clothes. If you do that I'll make you pancakes." Kensi spoke quietly to him. "Please Deeks don't shut me out." Kensi felt the tears start. "I need you."

The tears broke Deeks. He pulled Kensi tightly to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"You going to wash my back?"

Kensi laughed.

"Do you want me too?" Kensi looked at him and blushed.

"Yes." Deeks brushed the hair out of her face. "But I want to take you on a real date first."

"Ok." Kensi got up and pulled Deeks to his feet. "Tomorrow you can take me to dinner."

"As long as its somewhere I can eat mushy food I'm good." Said Deeks.

"Good now go take a shower. I'm not sleeping in the same bed with you if you stink."

"Same bed?" Deeks eyes got huge.

"Yes the same bed. I am not sleeping on that lumpy couch."

"Um ok." Deeks got pushed into the bathroom. He came out to find Kensi holding clean sweats and a tee shirt. She had put clean sheets on the bed and the blanket was pulled back.

"Kensi you should know I don't sleep now."

"That's ok."

"I have nightmares."

"That's ok."

"You shouldn't have to go thru this."

"Your my partner and my best friend and I want you to be more."

"More? How much more?"

"How about my everything." Whispered Kensi.

"I like the sound of that." Said Deeks as he pulled her into his arms. "Because you're already my everything." Deeks took a deep breath. "You're my safe place, my princess."

"And your mine."

Kensi led Deeks to the bed and climbed in after him. She put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Deeks lay there playing with her hair and felt himself getting sleepy. It was morning when Deeks woke up. She sat up in bed confused. Kensi came walking in wearing his tee shirt and carrying a tray of pancakes.

"I never did make these for you last night." Said Kensi smiling.

"Thanks Princess." Deeks slowly ate while Kensi grabbed a shower and got ready for work.

"Ok there is applesauce in the fridge and some smoothie drinks. I will be calling later so you better answer the phone or I'll send Hetty to check up on you"

Deeks swallowed hard. He did not want that.

"I will be home at six and you better be ready for our date."

Kensi took the tray and leaned down kissing Deeks softly.

Deeks laid back down a huge smile on his face the rest of the day. That night he was waiting on Kensi to show. He had put on clean jeans and a black shirt and had a rose in his hand when she opened the door.

"I was thinking we could go to Knacks. You can get tacos and I can get soup."

"Sounds good." Kensi kissed Deeks and took the rose to put in some water before they left. "I love tacos."

After they ate Kensi asked Deeks what he wanted to do next.

"What I want is to be at my place with you."

Kensi knew what that meant. She smiled waited for Deeks to pay the bill then followed him to the car. Once they walked into the apartment Kensi turned to Deeks.

"Go get undressed I have a surprise for you."

"Ok." Deeks smiled at her and smacked her on the butt as he walked by. Kensi waited till he was in the bedroom and pulled out the surprise from her bag. Kensi stripped right there in the living room and pulled on the lace. She fluffed her hair and walked slowly to the bedroom.

No fantasy could stand up to what Deeks saw when he looked at the door way. Kensi stood there in a little lace top that ended just below her sex. She smiled at him and his mouth went dry. Deeks had on only his boxers and sat down on the bed because the sight of her standing there made his legs go weak.

"Like what you see partner?"

"Oh yeah." Deeks eyes were huge and he just watched as Kensi walked over to him and straddled his lap. Deeks ran his hands up under the lace and found she was not wearing anything under it. "I really like what I see."

"Good."

Kensi kissed him gently but deeply. She didn't want to hurt him so she kissed him as gently as she could. Deeks groaned and wrapped his hand in her hair and deepened the kiss. It was Kensi's turn to groan and she wiggled her hips.

When they broke apart Kensi looked at Deeks with huge eyes. "Deeks I don't want to hurt your mouth."

"It's ok Kensi. It only hurts if I try and eat something I shouldn't."

Kensi got a wicked look on her face. "Ok let's see what you can do with that mouth of your other than talk."

Deeks spent the next few hours showing Kensi just what he could do with that mouth.

(PRESSENT TIME.)

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad." Said Callen from his desk.

"G you almost burn down the house."

"I did not."

"Yes you did."

Kaitlin sat at her desk and glared over at Callen.

"It really wasn't that bad."

"I still don't know how you caught the pan on fire while it was filled with water."

"Talent." Said Callen.

"Callen did what?" asked Kensi her eyes wide.

"He tried to make me breakfast in bed and caught a pan of water and two boiled eggs on fire."

"Wow I thought Kensi was bad." Said Deeks.

"Hey I never caught water on fire before." Said Kensi trying not to laugh.

Everyone looked at Callen and laughed.

That afternoon Hetty walked over to the desks two envelopes in her hand. "Now I have a little surprise for the four of you." Hetty handed an envelope to Callen and one to Kensi.

"Cooking lessons." Said Kensi.

"Yes it's a class for couples. The four of you can attend together. Think of it as a double date night once a week."

Deeks was all smiles over this. He loved to cook and was looking forward to learning some new dishes. Callen and Kensi were less excited. Kaitlin took the paper from Callen.

"Thanks Hetty. This should come in handy."

"You're welcome."

"Oh I know we can learns some new dishes and have a dinner party." Said Deeks.

Kensi and Callen both groaned.

"Oh come on it might be fun." Said Kaitlin.

"I doubt that." Said Callen.

Two nights later the four of them were gathered around a table in their cooking class. They were starting with a basic meatloaf. Half an hour later there was smoke coming from Kensi's oven. Callen had burnt his hand and Deeks had cut his finger when Kensi bumped her breasts into him. Only Kaitlin was still standing.

The teacher just shook her head at them and moved on to another group of cooks. Kaitlin took Callen's hand and kissed the very slight burn. He smiled and got back to working on the mashed potatoes.

Kensi salvaged the meatloaf finding the smoke was from some of the juice spilling over and not the meat burning. All in all the food turned out good and they had fun. The next week would be something harder but they were all looking forward to it.

Hetty was thrilled to hear they had a good time. Kensi promised to behave herself the next time. Deeks wasn't too sure. Nell tried to talk Eric into the classes but he refused.

The next week they made poached salmon and baby roasted veggies. This time everything went perfectly. Deeks and Kaitlin stood back and let Callen and Kensi do most of the cooking. They were both very proud of what they made and had to admit that Hetty was right. The class was a good idea.

That weekend the team had off. Deeks wanted to surf so Kensi decided to join him. They asked Kaitlin and Callen to join them.

They were there for close to an hour when they decided to take a break. Callen was the first to hit the sand and grabbed a towel. He dried off his head then wrapped it around Kaitlin pulling her into him for a kiss.

"Well I guess you don't mind him feeling you up in public." Kaitlin sighed and looked over to see Jason standing there with a few of his friends. Deeks and Kensi joined them just then.

"Man Jason give it a break." Said Deeks.

Jason's friends made a few rude comments that the team tried to ignore. Deeks knew them all and really hated to find a new place to surf.

"Give me one reason to Deeks."

"Well for one her boyfriend will probable kick your ass." Said Deeks.

"I'd like to see him try."

Kaitlin put her hand on Callen's chest. She spoke to him in Russian and Callen relaxed.

"Oh great she dating a commie too." One of the guys said. "Does the dude even speak English or is he here for a green card."

"What an ass." Muttered Kensi.

"What did she call me?"

"I think she called you an ass Mike." One of the other guys said.

Deeks knew that it was not going to end well now. Kensi was smiling and had taken a step forward.

"Dude your girl needs to be taught to keep her mouth shut."

"You're welcome to try."

Deeks stepped back and put his hands up. Mike took a step towards Kensi and in a matter of seconds was on the sand with a broken arm. The other guys all backed up except Jason.

"Jason I'd leave with your friends."

"No don't think I will." He moved towards Callen ready to throw a punch. Callen blocked him and hit Jason right in the nose. He staggered back holding his bloody face.

"Told you." Said Deeks.

"You want the little tease she's all yours." Jason said. "Stupid bitch isn't worth the trouble."

Jason glared at her. Kaitlin stepped forward and kneed him in the junk. "Jackass."

Deeks looked at Kensi. "Guess we're going to need a new place to surf." Kensi nodded and wrapped her arms around him.

Two cops walked over just then.

"Ok break it up people or we'll arrest you all." The cop looked at Jason on the ground then up to the others. "Oh hey Deeks, Kensi." He looked at Callen. "Agent Callen."

"Hey Phillips how's the wife?"

"Good. I'll tell her you said hi."

Jason looked up at Callen. "Agent Callen?"

"Yeah as in NCIS."

"Crap."

"You want us to haul him in?"

"No but he needs an EMT."

"Yep looks like a broken nose for sure." They two cops hauled Jason to his feet and pushed him forward. "Have a nice day guys."

"I can't believe you went out with that guy?" Said Callen.

"He's nice when he gets his way."

Callen kissed his girlfriend.

"Ok you two make out we're going for food." Said Kensi. "We'll bring you guys back some."

Caitlin pulled her wetsuit from her body and Callen gulped in a deep breath. The suit she was wearing under it was tiny. She smiled at him and sat down on the blanket patting the spot next to her. Callen got rid of his wetsuit and joined her.

He ran one finger down her chest and smiled. "You like?"

"Oh yeah." Callen looked down her body. "I'd rather have you out of it."

"Well that will have to wait till we get home."

Deeks and Kensi came back with lots of food. They laughed when they found Callen and Kaitlin still making out.

"Get a room you two."

Callen laughed and took a bag of food from Deeks. They ate then Deeks and Caitlin hit the waves again both trying to show the other up.

"I'm glad you two are working out." Said Kensi.

"Me too." Callen watched his girlfriend cut Deeks off and come in first. "Never figured I'd ever date a cop."

"Let alone fall in love with one huh?"

Callen shook his head. "That obvious?"

"Yes."

Callen shook his head. "Eight months Kensi. I've been in love with her for eight months."

"And you've only known her eight months." Kensi kidded him.

"When did you know you loved Deeks?"

"I think I always knew. But it hit me hard when I had to leave him in that room tied to that chair." Kensi closed her eyes. "It nearly killed me to walk away from him."

"He told me once he fell in love with you the day you were stuck in that laser room."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sam and I were teasing him about all his girlfriends and he looked at me and said no matter dates he went on he never slept with any of them because there was only one girl for him and that was you."

"Oh Deeks." Kensi brushed a tear away.

"That was about a year ago."

"Hetty really is good at her matchmaking skills." Said Kensi.

"Yes she is."

Kaitlin and Deeks joined them soon after and Kensi pulled a wet Deeks to her and kissed him senseless. "I love you."

"I love you too Kensi."

"You two are so cute." Said Kaitlin from Callen's arms.

Kensi laughed. "Come on Shaggy lets go home."

"Sweet I get tacos."

Kensi punched Deeks lightly in the arm.

"Tacos sound good to me too." Said Callen as he started packing up their stuff. Kensi and Kaitlin looked at each other and shook their heads.

They walked back to the cars. "I really need to get my own board." Said Kaitlin as she put her borrowed board into the back of Deeks truck.

This gave Callen an idea. With her birthday coming up he knew just what to get her now. He'd talk to Deeks this week at work and get his help.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Deeks I need a favor." Said Callen.

"Sure man what's up?"

"Ok so Kaitlin's birthday is coming up. I want to get her a surfboard."

"Nice."

"You know more about boards then I do."

'I can give you a few brands that are good. Depends on what you want to pay."

"I want to get her a good board. Something she'll have for a long time."

"Ok." Deeks leaned against the table. "You want something custom or base."

"Custom would be nice."

"I'll talk to my friend at the surf shop get some options for you."

"Sounds good. Just pick something nice."

"Will do my man."

"And don't let her know I want to surprise her."

"You got it."

Callen had two weeks to plan her birthday. Deeks was taking care of the gift but Callen would make the final choice. The team usually didn't do parties for birthdays. Ok that one time with Hetty but that was Nell's doing. Callen had Nell order cupcakes for work and planned on a nice dinner that night.

"Granger got a second?"

"Agent Callen what can I do for you?"

"I'm taking Kaitlin out for dinner on her birthday I was wondering if you'd like to join us?"

"I'd like that."

"I'll ask Hetty too. We can have a nice family dinner."

Granger smiled at this. He wasn't about to admit it but he liked the sound of a family dinner.

Callen asked Hetty next. Of course she said yes. In fact she offered to make the dinner reservations saying she knew the perfect place. What Callen heard was you will be in a suit and you better damn well like it.

A few days later Callen arranged a girls night for Kaitlin with Kensi and Nell so he Deeks and Eric could go look at surfboards.

"Hey Frank you got the boards ready for me?"

"Deeks, hey man." Frank shook Deeks hand. "Got them in the back." He took them back to show them the boards. Callen was drawn to the middle board. It was white on the bottom and the top was painted in pinks and purples. It had a palm tree design on the top of the color in a dark grey color.

"That one."

"Dude has good taste."

Callen paid for the board and they guys agreed to pick it up after they ate dinner. Once he got it home Callen put it in the spare bedroom he never used. There was no reason for Kaitlin to go in there so he knew the board was safe there.

He also decided to get her something a little more personal and went on line to order something special. He arranged to pick it up the day before her birthday so she wouldn't find it beforehand.

That night Callen was sitting in his chair reading when his door opened. Kaitlin walked in holding a pink bag. "Guess where I was tonight?"

"Did the three of you leave anything on the shelves?"

"I did. Kensi bought like three bags full. For some reason her stuff keeps getting lost." Kaitlin got a beer from the fridge. "Kensi and Deeks have got to start having sex at home where they can find their stuff afterwards."

Kaitlin came back into the living room to find Callen holding up a red lacy bra. He lowered it and smiled at her. He then pulled out the matching thong. "Nice."

"Keep looking."

Callen pulled out a pink baby doll top and smiled at her. "You planning on molding any of this for me tonight?"

"I could be persuaded to."

She leaned down and kissed him then took the bag and headed for the bedroom. He gave her five minutes before joining her in the bedroom. The outfit didn't stay on long but had the desired effect.

Laying there on the bed Callen held Kaitlin against him. "You do realize I'm just as happy pulling one of my shirts off of your body."

"I know but I like lace."

"You do look good in it."

"I look good in your shirts too."

Callen laughed. "Yes you do. You look better out of them though."

Kaitlin snugged into him and closed her eyes. "You looking forward to your birthday?"

"It's just another day."

"Yes but you get to spend that day with me."

"You do remember we have to work that day right?"

"Yes but Sam is going to let me partner with you for the day."

Kaitlin laughed. "I'll have to thank him for the nice gift."

"Hetty is making our dinner plans for the night. She insisted."

"Oh great I have to wear a dress and heals now." Said Kaitlin laughing.

"Hey I have to wear a suit."

"You do look yummy in a suit."

"Ok one suit coming up." Callen said. Hell he'd run naked down Sunset Blvd if she asked him too.

Kaitlin's birthday came around and as promised she got partnered up with Callen that day. It was an open and shut case but it gave them time out in the field just the two of them. They got back and found Hetty waiting on them.

"Now we have dinner reservations at seven but first." Hetty turned and Nell came out with a tray of cupcakes. Kensi snagged one as Nell walked by and had eaten it before anyone could stop her.

Kaitlin just laughed and took one herself. They all had a cupcake then the others said goodnight.

"Now you two off to wardrobe." Hetty said ushering them away from the desks.

Twenty minutes later Callen turned to see Kaitlin come walking out in a red dress.

"Wow you look amazing."

"Thank you." Kaitlin fixed his collar. "So do you." Kaitlin and Callen kissed.

"Ok you two you can do that at home behind closed doors." Said Granger.

"Yes dad."

Hetty gave them the address of the restaurant and they all met up there. They ended up at Spago."I am so glad I'm not paying for this dinner." Said Callen as they walked up to the door. Kaitlin just laughed.

They were seated at a nice table in the main room. Hetty and Granger were already seated there. Dinner was wonderful and they really enjoyed themselves. After they ate Hetty pushed an envelope across the table. Kaitlin opened it and her eyes went wide.

"Hetty this is too much."

"Nonsense."

Callen looked over and saw two first class tickets to Hawaii as well as reservations for a very nice hotel.

"Wow Hetty nice gift."

"You both have an excessive amount of vacation time built up."

"Oh you want me to take Callen." Said Kaitlin jokingly.

"Not funny." Said Callen. "Who else would you take?"

"Oh I don't know." She laughed and thanked Hetty again.

Granger handed her a small box. It was a gold chain holding a small heart with a diamond in the center. "To replace the one you had broken on that op."

"Oh dad its perfect thank you."

Hetty and Granger both looked at Callen. He pulled a square flat blue box out of his pocket and put it in front of her. Kaitlin knew that color blue and looked up at him with a you got to be kidding me look. The box was nowhere near ring size so she relaxed a bit.

"Well open it." Said Granger. Kaitlin rolled her eyes at him but picked up the box and opened it. Inside was a solid gold bracelet with little screws around the bracelet.

"Ok what's with the screws?"

Callen pulled out a long chain with a little screwdriver on the end. He used it to open one screw and put the bracelet on her left wrist then tightened the screw to keep it in place. "You can't remove it without this." He held up the chain.

Kaitlin looked down at her wrist and smiled. It was Callen's way of claiming her as his and it spoke volumes to everyone at the table.

"He couldn't just buy an engagement ring like a normal guy." Said Granger to Hetty. Hetty laughed and insisted on seeing the bracelet.

"These were very popular a few years ago." She said.

"I had to special order it." Callen said Looking at Kaitlin. "Kait you ok with it. If not you can pick out something else. Maybe your dad's right I should have just gotten a ring."

"It's perfect." Kaitlin said leaning over to kiss Callen. "I love it."

"You're sure?" Callen was still not sure it was a good idea now that he had given it to her. "If you want a ring."

"I don't want a ring. This is perfect."

"So does this mean I'm getting a grandchild soon?" asked Granger.

Kaitlin laughed. "I'm not pregnant dad."

"And why not?" asked Granger.

"Dad."

"Owen leave them alone." Said Hetty.

"Fine." Grumbled Granger as he tried not to laugh at the look on Callen's face. "You two planning on living together now?"

"Owen." Said Hetty.

"What I just want to know if they need help moving her stuff is all."

"Dad we haven't talked about that yet."

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Said Callen. "We do spend every night together."

Kaitlin's eyes got huge and she just sat there. Callen reached out and took her hand. "You don't have to decide right now."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Ok I'll move in with you."

Callen smiled widely. "Ok."

Granger and Hetty smiled from the other side of the table.

Once they left the restaurant they drove to Kaitlin's house. Callen had given Deeks his key and arranged for him to deliver the surfboard. They walked in the door and Kaitlin kicked off her heals and headed for the bedroom. She stopped dead when she spotted the surfboard leaning against the wall. Callen came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy birthday." He whispered in her ear.

"When did you…"

"Deeks."

"I love it."

"I was hoping you would." Callen laughed as she reached out and ran her fingers along the board. "Deeks and Eric helped me pick the right one."

"I can't wait to ride it."

"We're not hauling that thing all the way to Hawaii."

"Don't worry I'll rent one when we get there."

"I can't believe Hetty is sending us to Hawaii for two weeks."

Kaitlin turned in his arms. "I know that was really surprised with that."

Callen pulled her in close and kissed her. "You're sure you want to move in with me?"

"As long as I can bring my couch and tv."

Callen laughed. "You can bring anything you want."

Across the street from the house a car sat the driver watching. After the lights in the front room went out the drive got out and headed over to where Callen had parked his car. Minutes later his car had four flats and the word whore scratched into the driver's side door.

Inside Callen and Kaitlin had no idea what was going on outside the house. They were way too busy. Callen had her pinned against the wall and was kissing her senseless.

"Mmmmm. Two weeks with no cases, no paperwork, no Sam teasing me about putting a bun in your oven."

"Callen less talk more do." Kaitlin hooked a leg around his hip and closed her eyes letting her head rest against the wall.

The next morning they walked out to the car and Callen took one look at it and told her to get back in the house. Kaitlin didn't argue and went to stand inside the door. Callen called Sam, then Hetty.

"All four tires are slashed and the driver's door is scratched up."

"I'm on my way." Said Sam.

Callen told Hetty the same thing and she said she would have the car towed to the garage.

Sam pulled up a half hour later. He parked and got out. "Damn G who'd you piss off?"

"No idea."

Kaitlin came to stand next to them. "My car is in the garage and it's fine."

A tow truck showed up just then and Callen's car was towed away. Sam followed them to the Mission just to make sure no one tried anything.

"Mr. Callen any idea who would do this?"

"None Hetty."

"From what they carved into the door they must have an issue with Kaitlin." Said Sam.

"I can't think of anyone."

"What about Jason?" asked Kensi.

"He's an ass but I don't think he'd be stupid enough to do this. Plus he has no idea where I live. I always met him somewhere."

"He wasn't too happy with me at the beach." Said Callen.

"Yeah but you did kick his ass." Said Deeks.

"Perhaps it's good you leave for your trip tomorrow." Said Hetty.

"What trip?" asked Kensi.

"Hetty is sending us to Hawaii for two weeks for my birthday."

"Considering neither of you have had a real vacation in years I think it's overdue." Hetty looked over at them. "While you're gone I'll have Kaitlin's things moved to your home."

"Wait you're moving in together?" asked Deeks.

"Yes we are."

Kaitlin raised her left hand to brush some hair out of her face and Kensi and Nell both caught sight of the bracelet.

"Oh wow." Said Nell.

"Yeah nice gift there Callen." Added Kensi.

They guys were clueless so Kensi filled them in.

"So only Callen can remove it?" asked Deeks.

"Yes."

"You couldn't just buy a ring could you?" asked Sam laughing.

Callen simply shrugged and put his arm around her.

"I like it. Plus a ring you can take off this will be staying put."

Later that day Kensi and Nell cornered Kaitlin. "I can't believe you're getting married." Said Nell.

"Um guys Callen didn't propose."

The girls looked at each other. "He didn't?"

"No." Kaitlin smiled. "But he did babble on about if I didn't like it he would buy me a ring."

"So he proposed without proposing." They looked at each other. "That is so Callen." Said Kensi.

"I want to know how he asked you to move in." said Nell.

"Well my dad brought it up and he just went with it."

Nell giggled and Kensi shook her head. "Next you'll be pushing out a baby Callen." Said Nell.

"Yeah I don't think so. Callen knows I'm on the pill. No baby for a while if at all."

"Don't you want kids?" asked Kensi.

"I don't know. Right now I'm just enjoying the relationship the way it is."

"And now you get to enjoy a two week Hawaiian vacation." Sighed Nell.

"I really need to pack. Knowing Callen he'll bring a duffle bag and not much in it."

"And like all women you'll take six suitcases and make him carry them all."

"Well I did plan on taking one."

Kensi and Nell both looked at her funny.

"Oh like you two would take that much stuff with you?"

"Yes."

"Trust me I will not need that much clothing."

Kensi and Nell both laughed.

"A few bathing suits, a sun dress and one of Callen's shirts."

"What is it with guys getting excited when all we wear is one of their shirts?" asked Kensi.

"I have no idea. I spend $200 at Victoria's Secret and he'd rather see me in one of his dress shirts."

THE GYM.

"So you buy your girl a bracelet instead of an engagement ring." Said Sam.

"I didn't exactly propose."

Sam, Eric and Deeks looked at him like he was crazy.

"G seriously?"

"I can't help it everyone is taking it that way." Callen peddled the bike a bit faster. "Ok I may have told her if she didn't like it I would buy her ring."

"So you are engaged?" asked Deeks.

Callen stopped and looked at them. "I honestly don't know."

"Dude you better find out fast before Kaitlin is buying a dress and picking out china." Said Deeks trying not to laugh.

They drove home that night and parked in the garage. Callen brought a few small cameras home with them and stuck one outside the garage and one at the front door.

Kaitlin headed to the bedroom and pulled out a carryon. She started with bras and panties and bathing suits. Put in a sundress and sandals plus some flip flops. Callen came in the bedroom.

"I'll be back in twenty minutes. I'm gonna go pack."

"Ok."

"Don't answer the door without your gun."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

Kaitlin dug in the closet and pulled out a light blue button down that was Callen's. She smiled and folded it putting it in the suitcase. A pair of shorts and a few tanks and she was mostly done. Her makeup got tossed in along with sunblock and a book. She heard something in the living room and grabbed her gun. Walking slowly she checked but nothing was there. The doorknob turned and Kaitlin put her gun up. Callen walked in and stopped dead.

"I heard something."

"Thank you for not shooting me."

"Any time."

Callen put his bag by the couch. "Ok so how much am I going to be dragging on the plane?"

"I have one bag that's it."

Kaitlin went back to the bedroom and finished her packing. She put her gun in a lock box.

"Sam will be here to drive us to the airport in the morning. And Hetty will have things packed and moved in a few days." Said Kaitlin.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Kaitlin sat down on the bed.

"It's about the bracelet."

"Callen I love it."

"The guys kept questioning me why I didn't buy you a traditional engagement ring."

"How long have they known you? You're not a traditional kind of guy."

Callen looked a bit panicked.

"Callen calm down I'm not expecting a wedding any time soon."

"You don't want to marry me?"

Kaitlin stood up and wrapped her arms around him. "I want to be with you. If that's as your girlfriend or your wife it doesn't matter. When the time is right we'll take that next step."

"And if I want to marry you while we're in Hawaii?"

"You really want to have a wedding without my dad and Hetty there?"

"Good point."

"So are we engaged?" asked Callen.

Kaitlin laughed and kissed him. "How about you think about what you want while we're on our trip and when we get back you can answer that question yourself."

Callen wasn't too sure if this was a good thing or a bad one.

Sam showed up the next morning followed by Kensi, Deeks, Nell and Eric.

"Um what are you guys doing here?" asked Kaitlin.

"We're your moving crew." Said Nell.

"We also have agents watching the street so we can move your things without anyone getting involved." Said Kensi.

"I talked to a friend of mine and he is keeping Jason busy today with a surfing lesson so if it is him harassing you he will be kept busy and will have no clue you moved."

"Thanks guys." Kaitlin showed Kensi where their guns were before they left.

Sam drove them to the airport and dropped them off. The flight was on time and they were allowed to board first because they were first class. Kaitlin claimed the window seat which was fine with Callen. The flight attendant smiled at Callen and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Just let me know if you need anything."

"Ok. Thank you."

She walked away and Kaitlin burst out laughing. "Looks like you got a new girlfriend."

"She's just being nice."

"Babe she was flirting with you."

Callen looked at her. "I'm so glad you find this funny."

"Don't worry it's a short flight. Maybe you can score us some extra bags of peanuts." Kaitlin chuckled at him.

Callen laced his fingers with hers and lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "I'm very happy with what I already have."

Kaitlin smiled at him and had to hold back a laugh when she realized the flight attendant was watching the entire time. Well there goes the extra peanuts.

Callen held onto her hand the entire flight. Kaitlin didn't mind and spent a lot of the flight with her head on his shoulder. They talked about what they wanted to do once they got there. Callen wanted to spend a lot of time in the room.

"Callen we can have sex anytime. I want to show you where I grew up."

"Ok we can do that." Callen kissed the top of her head. "Is your aunt still living there?"

"I don't know. We lost touch after I went back to the mainland. She was never the nicest person."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I got a lot of my attitude from watching her." Kaitlin laughed. "Mostly I was on my own."

Callen knew the feeling well. Most of his childhood he had either been alone or abused.

"Did you want to try and find her?"

"No. If she wanted to find me she could have." Kaitlin sighed. "I do have some friends who still live there. I can introduce you to them if you want."

"Ok."

Once they got to the airport they grabbed their carryon bags and headed to the car rental. Hetty had rented them an open air jeep and Kaitlin took the keys.

"I know where the hotel is so I drive." Sam never let Callen drive so when he was with Kaitlin he insisted in driving. This was one time he was happy to let her lead the way.

"So this is a nice place?"

"Callen it's one of the nicest hotels on the island."

As they drove Kaitlin pointed out things. "We can go to Pearl Harbor while we're here."

"Ok I've never been there."

They pulled up at the hotel and gave the keys over to have the car parked for them. Once they checked in Callen couldn't believe the place. Usually when he traveled for work he ended up in not so nice hotels. This place was amazing.

Their room was on the 10 floor and ended up being a suite. It was huge with a balcony that over looked the beach and ocean.

"Wow thank you Hetty."

Callen headed to the bathroom and stopped sticking his head out. "You have got to see the tub."

Kaitlin stuck her head in and looked. It was a sunken spa tub with jets. "Nice."

"I'm hungry want to go get some food?" asked Callen.

"Ok. I know a great place a few minutes from here." They took time to call home and let Hetty know they arrived safely. She told them that the move was complete and Kensi and Nell were putting everything away for them so they didn't have to come home and unpack.

Kaitlin drove them into the city and to a little Hawaiian restaurant. "Ok this place is all authentic Hawaiian food."

"Am I going to like it?"

"Do you like spam?"

Callen made a face.

"Just kidding. It's really good and I'll point out what not to order."

Callen ended up loving the place. Kaitlin knew they would be eating her a lot on their trip. They drove to a local beach to watch the sun set. "I used to come here all the time as a kid. We lived about three streets over that way."

There were several families at the beach still and a handful of surfers out in the water. They walked along for a bit picking up a few shells to take home with them. Once the sun set they headed back to the hotel to get some sleep.

Kaitlin came out of the bathroom wearing nothing but Callen's blue dress shirt.

"I wondered where that went to."

"Well you did say you liked me in your shirts." She straddled his lap and Callen ran his hands up her legs finding there was nothing underneath the shirt.

Callen moved one hand to undo the buttons on the shirt. As he did this Kaitlin pulled his tee shirt up off of his body and dropped it on the floor. Callen smirked at her then got serious.

"I think this is the first time anyone has taken their honeymoon before the wedding."

Kaitlin ran a finger down his face and smile. "So you're considering this our honeymoon?"

"Yes."

Kaitlin smiled widely and leaned in to kiss him again. "Hmmmmmm." Kaitlin hummed as Callen slid the shirt off of her body. His tongue mimicking what he wanted to do with other parts of his body.

Nine months they had known each other and neither had said those three little words. They had talked about having kids, were moving in together and now Callen was claiming this trip to be their honeymoon. So why couldn't either of them say those three little words.

The next day she took him to Pearl Harbor. They spent the day there visiting the memorial and ships. They ate at a restaurant nearby and checked out all the little shops for things to take back as gifts for the team.

They ended up at the beach again that night and sat in the sand watching the sun go down. Callen had Kaitlin sitting between his legs and had his arms wrapped around her. He moved his left hand away for a moment and came back with a ring.

"I think it's time I gave you this."

"Callen." Kaitlin said breathlessly. He slipped it onto her left hand and kissed the back of her neck.

"I love it." The ring was beautiful. It had one large diamond in the center and was flanked by smaller ones.

"I was hoping you'd like it."

"Oh Callen it's perfect." She moved so she could kiss him. Callen pulled out his phone and held it out so he could take a photo to show everyone back home. Kaitlin held up her hand in front of them to show off the ring.

"I love you Kait." Said Callen.

Kaitlin felt her hear stop for a moment.

"I love you too."

LOS ANGELES.

Granger heard his phone bing and picked it up. He had a text from Callen. He opened the text and found a photo of them showing off a ring. He sent back a message saying it's about time.

Hetty looked at her phone and smiled. She had helped Callen pick out the perfect ring so that no one had any clue as to what he was going to do.

Sam laughed out loud at the photo. He sent back a message saying *way to go G*

Kensi and Deeks smiled at the photo. Both agreed the ring was beautiful.

"So Kensi is that the type of ring you want?"

Kensi looked at Deeks in shock. "Um…."

"How about I pick up a catalog and you can pick the styles you like that way I will know what to pick."

"Um….."

"Calm down Princess I don't plan on popping the question just yet. I just want to know how much I need to start putting away so I can afford to buy you the ring you deserve and not some piece of junk."

"Oh Deeks." Said Kensi. She kissed him deeply. "I want simple. Noting too big or flashy. Just simple."

"Ok but I'm still getting the catalog."

Eric and Nell were at the Olive Garden for dinner when they got the text. "Oh my god Callen proposed."

"It's about time."

They both laughed.

"I honestly thought he was going to pull out a ring the day after he found out Kaitlin was transferring here for good." Said Nell.

"Yeah me too."

HAWAII

"Well your dad is happy."

"Of course he is. He want's grandchildren." Said Kaitlin.

"So does that mean you want to start trying?"

"Not just yet. I'm having way too much fun just the two of us."

"But someday soon?"

Kaitlin kissed him and snuggled into his body. "Someday."

Callen would have to take what he could get. He said once he didn't want to start a family till he found his. He knew where his sister was, no clue where his mother was buried but he knew she was gone. His dad, well he knew his name and he knew he loved him and his sister. For now that would have to be enough.

The next day Kaitlin wanted to surf. She rented a board and Callen found a spot where he could watch her. Kaitlin pulled off her top and shorts and he almost passed out.

"You're not going out there dressed like that."

"Oh calm down." She pulled out a surfing top and pulled it on. "Zip me up." She turned and Callen zipped the top up and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. "Better?"

"Yes."

Kaitlin kissed him and grabbed her board. She ran for the water and paddled out. After about five minuets Callen realized he was being watched. He looked over and saw two women looking at him and giggling.

Then one of the women came over to sit next to him. "You here alone?"

"No. My fiancé is out there surfing."

"Well how about you come join us for a while."

"I don't think so."

The woman put her hand on Callen's arm. A shadow fell over them. "Get your hand off my fiancé or you will lose it."

The woman looked up at Kaitlin and pulled her hand back.

"Why don't you go walk the streets if you're looking for a cheap screw."

The two women got up and left quickly. Kaitlin looked down at Callen. "I can't leave you alone for five minutes."

"I love you princess."

"Go rent a board I'm not leaving you alone again."

Two hours later Callen and Kaitlin were changed and back at the restaurant they ate at the first night.

"Oh man I love this place." Said Callen sitting back and stretching his legs out under the table.

"I told you you'd like this place."

"Ok we have to find a Hawaiian restaurant back home."

After they ate Kaitlin drove them to a residential neighborhood. She pulled up in front of a house. "This is where I grew up." Callen noticed the house had seen better days.

"The neighbors next door in the green house used to let me eat at their place."

"Your aunt didn't feed you?"

"Sometimes, mostly she just did her thing. She had a lot of boyfriends and friends she went out with. If she left food in the house it was usually cereal or peanut butter."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Everything we went thru as kids made us who we are today."

Callen reached over and took her hand. "The man that lived over there in the pink house he taught karate and self-defense. He got me involved in both and taught me for free. I would walk his dog for him and clean up the fruit that fell from his tree to cover the cost of lessons." Kaitlin pointed to a blue house up the road. "The people that lived there taught me to surf. They would take their kids every weekend and one day asked me if I wanted to learn."

"You were lucky to have good neighbors."

"When I was fifteen I came home from school and my aunt was gone. We had been evicted. The landlord was at the house and let me get my things which weren't much."

Kaitlin drove them to a local beach where a lot of homeless had camps set up. "This is where I ended up."

Callen was shocked. She had lived on the streets when she should have had a home all because her aunt had just walked out on her.

"Did you ever find your aunt?"

"I saw her a few years after just before I was leaving the island. She looked right thru me."

"I can't believe your dad's sister could be that bad."

"She was his half-sister." Kaitlin drove them around and showed Callen a few other places. Where she went to school, places she worked to support herself, her favorite restaurants and shops. They ended up back at the hotel.

"I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Oh really."

"Later Callen." Kaitlin laughed and changed into her sundress. They walked down to the back lawn of the hotel. "We are going to a traditional Luau."

"Nice."

They were shown their seats at a low table. Callen watched as dancers started performing. The food was served and he got introduced to some new things. He really loved the fire dancers and took some video to show the others.

At one point a Hawaiian women came up onto the dance floor. "Hello everyone I hope you're enjoying yourselves. I have an old friend here tonight and she is going to come up and dance with us."

Kaitlin smiled at Callen leaned over and kissed him then stood up and kicked off her sandals. Callen's eyes were huge. He quickly got his phone ready to tape this.

Kaitlin joined her friend and some other women and the music started. Callen sat there amazed as he watched his fiancé dance to traditional music. The dance was slow and beautiful. Callen was smiling the entire time. He glanced down at this phone to make sure he was getting a good shot. Then the music got faster and he was shocked again. He had no idea she could dance like that.

When they were done everyone applauded. Callen kissed her deeply when she sat back down.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"You had to tape me didn't you?"

"Yes. No one will believe me otherwise."

"That's going to end up on the big screen isn't it?"

"Knowing Nell yes."

After dinner Callen got to meet Kaitlin's friend.

"Callen this is Amy Kamaka." She looked at Callen. "This is my fiancé G Callen."

"It's nice to meet you Amy."

"Same here."

"Amy's dad is the one who taught me to surf and her mom taught me to dance."

"We had a lot of fun back in the day huh?"

"Yes we did." Kaitlin leaned against Callen. "Amy works for the Homeland here in Hawaii."

"Nice."

"How's NCIS treating you these days?"

"Good now that I'm in LA. No more long term undercover by myself."

"Always good."

Once they were back in the room Callen crashed on the bed. "Ok I ate too much today."

"So you just want to sleep?"

"No get over here woman."

Kaitlin laughed and dropped her dress before helping Callen out of his pants.

"Tomorrow we are going to see an active volcano."

"Ok." Callen said as he pulled her bra off and tossed it across the room.

LOS ANGELES.

Deeks went for a morning surf and ran into Jason.

"Deeks."

"Jason. How's the nose?"

"Been better."

Deeks went to walk away. "I've been calling Kaitlin but it says her number is no longer in use."

"Yeah someone stole her phone she got a new one."

"So can I get her number?"

"Yeah I don't think so."

"Look I just want to apologies to her."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Look I really like her."

"Jason it's not going to happen. She's engaged."

Deeks swore he could see steam come out of Jason's ears. The guy got a wild look in his eyes and glared at Deeks.

"I'm not giving up that easily."

"Dude are you the one who keyed Callen's car?"

Jason smirked and walked away. Well Deeks had his answer. He'd get Nell to run Jason once he got to work. He'd known him for close to ten years and had no idea the guy was a stalker.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Deeks asked Hetty to meet him in OPS.

"Now Mr. Deeks what can I do for you."

"I spoke with Jason and I'm pretty sure he's the one to damage Callen's car." Deeks looked at Hetty and Nell. "He's not willing to back off and I'm afraid of what he's going to do if he gets the chance."

"I thought you knew Jason well?" asked Kensi.

"Thought I did. We've surfed together for close to ten years and double dated a few times years ago. He never seemed like the crazy stalker type."

"Sometimes you don't know someone the way you think." Said Hetty. She looked at Nell. "Run Mr. Fields please Nell let's see what we can find."

"Already on it Hetty." Deeks leaned against the table and watched Nell do her thing. Twenty minutes later she had something.

"Ok, Jason David Fields, 42 born and raised in Los Angeles. Five years Army, dishonorable discharge for assault on a female Army officer."

"Great if he's done it once he may do it again."

"Um Deeks it gets worse." Said Nell. "He's been accused of rape three times in four years. Each time the complaint was withdrawn or there wasn't any evidence."

"Shit."

"There is no reason to worry Mr. Callen or Miss Granger while they are away." Hetty sighed. "Nell make sure we have camera's on their home."

"Right I'll install them myself."

"I am never setting anyone up ever again." Said Deeks. "I swear the only people I trust right now is our team.

"It's not your fault Deeks. You thought he was a good guy." Said Nell.

"Yeah and he turned out to be a rapist." Deeks walked away shaking his head. Nell headed to grab cameras and the keys to Callen's house. Everything had been moved in from Kaitlin's house and her car was safely in the garage at the Mission. She grabbed a few Hetty cams as they called them and two for inside.

"I hope Callen likes Gnomes." Joked Eric.

"You have a better idea?"

"What about a bird house." Said Granger.

"Good idea. Let's go Eric I don't want to do this myself."

"Seriously what kind of back up would I be?"

"I'll go with you Nell." Said Granger. "It's my daughter that's in danger after all."

They stopped at a little shop and picked up a birdhouse. Granger drove while Nell took the top off and fixed the camera inside then put the top back on. Once at the house Nell hung the bird house on a tree just off the side of the house so it was pointing at the street. She stuck a Gnome next to the front door. They placed one inside at the front door and one at the back door.

Granger checked and nothing was touched. Kaitlin's house still looked lived in as they left the blinds up in the windows and had lights on timers. No reason for Jason to think she's not there.

HAWAII

The first week went fast for Callen and Kaitlin. They surfed and went scuba diving several times. They took a helicopter tour of the island and checked out a volcano. Callen would have been happy spending the days in their room but Kaitlin refused to just stay in bed.

"Callen I want to go out and do stuff."

"Fine."

"How about we spend the morning doing some shopping then come back here order room service and spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want to do."

"Anything?"

"Yep." Kaitlin smiled. "We could order in room couple massages even."

"I could go for a good massage."

Kaitlin took him to a little tourist shopping mall and they looked around for a while. Kaitlin dragged Callen into a shop that sold very risqué items.

"Ok Callen pick out something you want to see me in."

Callen looked at her then at the racks of clothing then back at her. "You're only wearing this in our room right? This isn't something for you to wear around in public right?

"Well I guess it all depends on what you pick out."

Callen gave her a smirk and picked up a very share teddy. He handed it to her then picked out a few other things. One was a very low cut dress that was skin tight.

"Ok I'll go try this stuff on."

"Going to show me?"

"Nope."

Callen laughed. Ten minutes later Kaitlin exchanged one item for a bigger size and one for a smaller one. Callen paid for the items and they headed back to the hotel. At the desk he put in an order for the couples massage and was told they had a spot in two hours. Plenty of time for them to eat lunch.

Kaitlin ordered them lunch and put the sexy outfits in the bathroom. By the time they ate lunch it was time for their couples massage. It was great that they brought everything to the room. Two women came and set up two tables. They let candles and burned incense. By the time they were done Callen was ready for a nap he was so relaxed.

Callen lay on the bed after the women left and closed his eyes.

"So you plan on taking a nap now?" asked Kaitlin.

"Yep."

"Ok guess I'll go take this off then."

Callen lifted his head. "Wow."

Kaitlin had put on the lite purple baby doll that Callen had picked out. It was very low cut and very short. "You look amazing."

"So still want that nap?"

Callen looked her all over and it was very easy to tell he didn't want the nap anymore.

The rest of the week was spent mostly in the room. They put the do not disturb sign up and blocked out everything. The last day there they spent surfing and enjoying the sun.

Callen called Sam the morning they flew back to LA. He would meet them and drive them home.

Sam didn't tell them anything about Jason. He wanted to wait till he picked them up. Hetty wanted them brought straight to the Mission to brief them.

Callen held Kaitlin's hand as they walked out of the airport. They spotted Sam right away. He was holding as sing that said Mr. and Mrs. Callen.

"Sam we didn't get married yet."

"Figured I'd cover all my bases." Sam laughed and put their bags in the trunk. Kaitlin climbed into the back so the guys could talk.

"Hetty and Granger want you both at OPS."

"Right now?" asked Kaitlin."

"Sorry but yes. Something has come up and you both need to be briefed."

They left their bags in the car and went in to the Mission.

"Hey guys welcome back." Said Eric as he chugged a red bull. "Everyone is upstairs waiting."

They followed him up the stairs. The first thing they noticed was that Deeks refused to look at either of them. Kensi put her hand on his back and said something to him. Deeks simply shook his head.

"Nell you can start now." Said Hetty.

"Wait." Said Deeks. He turned to look at them. "I want you to know how sorry I am for getting you messed up in this."

Kaitlin looked at Callen confused.

"Jason Fields is potentially a rapist and has it in his head your next on his list." Said Granger.

"I didn't know." Deeks looked at Granger. "I swear I didn't know. If I had I'd never have let him near her or Kensi."

"We know that Mr. Deeks." Said Hetty.

"I don't understand."

"Deeks ran into Jason at the beach a week ago. He said some stuff that got Deeks thinking. Nell ran him and this is what we found." Said Eric.

Jason's face came up on the big screen. His discharge record was there plus several police reports for rape.

"None of the rape charges ever went anywhere." Said Nell.

"He's the one who damaged my car?" asked Callen.

"Yes." Said Hetty.

"We set up camera's on your home. Outside on the yard, inside on the doors." Said Nell. "I have this." She handed Callen what looked like a key faub. "You can turn the inside one's on and off with this. Turn them on when you're going out or going to bed and off when you don't want anything on video that you don't want me and Eric watching."

Nell blushed as she said this.

Callen put the faub in his pocket. "So if he tries anything at the house we'll have him on tape?"

"Yes. We but a bird house and two Hetty cam's in your yard. One in front and one in back." Even though the back yard had a tall brick wall around it someone could still get over it or break the gate door."

Callen took a step forward and read the reports then spun around and walked over to Deeks.

"You put her in this danger."

"I'm sorry."

"If anything happens to her Deeks I swear…"

"Callen stop it's not his fault." Kaitlin put herself between the two men. "I'm great at reading people and I totally missed it too."

"Callen I am so sorry."

"You knew I had a thing for her and you went and set her up with that guy anyways."

"You walked away. Told everyone you had no plans on moving forward." Deeks was getting pissed now. "You didn't have to watch Kait every day waiting on you to make a move."

"Well I made one now."

"Boys stop it now." Yelled Kaitlin. She turned to Deeks. "I don't blame you."

"Come on Deeks lets to shoot something." Said Kensi pulling her partner out of OPS.

Kaitlin turned to Callen. "You told everyone you didn't want me?"

Callen knew he was in trouble. "Yes."

"Why?"

"I didn't think this was a good idea at first."

"And now?"

"I asked you to marry me didn't I?"

"Callen if this isn't what you want 100 percent then you better tell me know."

Eric leaned into Nell. "It's like watching a tennis match."

"I plan on spending the rest of my life with you so get used to the idea." said Callen.

"Deeks is doing everything he can to help stop this guy." Said Granger. "He came to me the moment he figured out that there was a treat."

"Fine but if Kaitlin gets hurt I'm still going to kick Deeks ass." Said Callen.

"Why don't you concentrate on kicking Fields ass instead." Said Granger.

Callen looked at Granger and nodded.

"Can we go home now I really need a shower and clean clothes." Said Kaitlin.

"Mr. Hanna will drive you home." Said Hetty. She handed Callen his house keys.

Sam drove them home and drove around the block twice to make sure they didn't see anyone they didn't know.

"Call me if you have any problems. Kait your car is in the garage."

"Thanks Sam."

They dragged their bags into the house. Callen looked around. "Wow they really did a nice job putting your things up."

They had moved Callen's chair over and put the couch by the front window. "If you want me to get rid of some stuff I will."

"Kaitlin you don't have that much."

"There is the couch and coffee table and kitchen table. I know you don't like a lot of stuff in your house."

"Our house." Said Callen taking his bag to the laundry room. "It's our house now you can fix the place any way you want to."

"Ok I want to paint the bedroom pink."

Callen looked at her like she had two heads. "Just kidding Callen."

"Don't scare me that way."

Kaitlin laughed and started sorting their things. They had the day off so she had time to get some stuff done.

"I'm going to pick up food." Said Callen realizing there was nothing to eat in the fridge.

"Ok leave the camera faub with me." Callen handed it to her. "Don't take too long."

"What do you want me to get?"

"Anything is fine. I'll make a shopping list and we can go after work tomorrow."

"Ok sounds good."

Callen headed out taking Kaitlin's car. He would rather drive his but he'd deal till Hetty got his back to him. Picking up burgers Callen headed back to the house. He called Kaitlin when he was a block away.

"Ok I'll turn the camera's off now."

Kaitlin waited till Callen was safely in the garage before going back to putting her things away. Nell had put most of her stuff away in the same places she had them in her rental home. Now she just had to move a few things around so they would work for both her and Callen.

Callen called to her from the kitchen. "Food's here."

"Oh burgers good choice."

They crashed on the couch to eat. "Guess I need to get cable now." Said Callen. Kaitlin picked up the remote and turned the tv on.

"Nell took care of it already."

"Leave it to Nell."

"That girl is a force."

"A mini Hetty."

They both laughed.

After they ate Kaitlin snuggled into Callen. The light from the tv hit her ring and made it sparkle. Kaitlin looked down at it and smiled.

The next morning it was business as usual. Hetty had Callen's car ready and waiting on him. They decided to leave Kaitlin's car at the mission because Jason knew her car.

They walked into the bullpen and found Deeks was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Deeks?" asked Kaitlin.

"He's out trying to get Jason tagged with tracking spray so we can keep tabs on where he is at all times." Said Kensi. "He really is sorry."

"I know that Kensi." Said Kaitlin. She handed Kensi some earrings she found for her on the trip and put a box on Deeks desk. It was surfboard wax that was only sold on the island.

Deeks came in an hour later with a black eye. "Well good news is I tagged that ass the bad news is he tagged me back."

Kensi got an ice pack and checked him over. "You'll be fine."

"You punched him back right?" asked Callen.

"Yep once he was down I got the back of his head with the spray. Hit his truck with it too and a tracking device Nell gave me."

"Deeks we're getting a clear signal." Said Nell from the top of the stairs. He gave her a thumbs up.

Kensi spent a half hour fussing over him which made Deeks feel way better. He looked at her. "Someone has to stop him before he hurts anyone else."

"Don't worry we'll get him."

They all knew Hetty did not take anyone messing with her team lightly.

"Mr. Deeks I hope you are not in too much pain?"

"No I'm good Hetty." Deeks winced. "He threw the first punch so I was just defending myself."

"Did he say anything?"

"Well he said he wasn't going to stop till he got what he wanted. Then he laughed."

"What an ass." Murmured Kaitlin. "I don't think he realizes I can kick his ass with both my hands behind my back."

"What did you tell him your job was?" asked Callen.

"He thinks I'm a web designer."

"So he has no idea you have skills?" said Kensi.

"None what so ever."

"Well that give you an advantage." Said Hetty. "Hopefully you will not need to use it."

Eric called them all up stairs for a case and life got back to normal.

The case took them close to a week to close. Every time they got close to the guy he disappeared. Lucky for them he upset the wrong people and they helped the team get the guy.

They all went out for drinks that night to unwind. The team was at the bar for about an hour when Kaitlin headed to the bathroom. She came out to find Jason standing against the wall opposite the women's room door.

"Well if it isn't the little tease."

"Well if it isn't the jackass."

Kaitlin went to walk past him but he grabbed her arm.

"You listen bitch no one says no to me and gets away with it." Jason noticed the ring on her hand and his eyes narrowed. "Do you really think that a ring is going to stop me?"

"No but my fiancé will." Kaitlin looked over to where Callen stood. Behind him was Sam and Deeks. "Now let go."

"Looks like the Federal Agent had to bring backup." Jason said. "Afraid to fight me yourself?"

"No their here to keep me from killing you." Callen took a step forward. "Now let her go."

Jason looked at them then pushed Kaitlin against the wall. "I'm not thru with you."

"Bring it." Growled Kaitlin.

Jason looked at her for a second and went out the back door.

"That's my girl." Said Callen pulling her into his arms. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"We can't leave you alone for a second." Said Sam heading back to the table. "Ok new rule Kait is no longer allowed to use the bathroom without one of you going with her when we're out."

"How did he know we were here?" asked Kaitlin.

"Someone here must have called him." Said Deeks as he looked around the room. No one seemed to be watching them so he wasn't sure.

"I'm not going to lock myself away till he gets bored."

"I don't think he will." Said Nell. "Every report I read said he stalked the woman for weeks to months. He doesn't seem to get bored."

"He grabs me again and he's going to lose a body part."

The guys all cringed knowing exactly which body part she would go after. Kensi laughed and said she'd pay to watch.

They all headed home soon after. When they went out to the cars Deeks noticed Jason sitting in his truck.

"You guys get going we'll distract him for you."

"Leave it to me." Kensi pulled out a very large knife from under the seat of her SRX and walked over to the truck. She smiled at Jason then shoved the knife into his front tire then went and hit the back one. Jason jumped out of the truck.

"You crazy bitch."

"Hey don't call my partner crazy."

Jason moved to grab Kensi and felt her foot connect with his junk. "That's for the bitch comment."

Kensi walked back to her car smiling. Sam shook his head and got into his car. Deeks stood over Jason.

"Dude she took you out."

Jason moaned and Deeks walked away leaving him there in the parking lot.

"Boy that felt good." Said Kensi.

Deeks called Kaitlin and told her what happened. Kensi could hear Kaitlin laughing over the phone.

No one knew what was going to happen next.

It was close to a month later Callen woke up to Kaitlin sitting on him wearing one of his shirts. She bent over and kissed him. "Do you know what today is?"

"Tuesday."

"We met one year today."

"Mmmmm. Really." Said Callen running his hands up under the shirt. "Does this mean I get a gift?"

"When we get home. Eric just called we have a case."

"Of course we do."

They headed into work. For the last month no one had seen Jason so that was good. A few times Kaitlin felt someone watching her but couldn't pin point where that person was.

It was midday when the team was clearing a building. They didn't find a damn thing and Sam was starting to think something was off. He and Callen were just inside the door. Kensi and Deeks were just outside and Kaitlin was looking around a dumpster next to the building but still in site of Deeks and Kensi. That was until Kensi looked over and Kaitlin wasn't there anymore.

"Deeks where's Kait?"

They both ran over only to find her gun and phone.

"Callen!" yelled Deeks.

"Where is she?"

"She was here a moment ago. I looked over at her then back at Deeks then back over and she was gone."

"Nell I need to know where Jason is right this moment. I think he had Kaitlin."

"I'm on it." Said Nell "He's about two miles away from you and moving."

"Send the directions to our phones."

Sam pulled the challenger up and Callen jumped in. "I'm going to kill him."

They followed Nell's directions for an hour before she told them to pull into a lot by some warehouse.

"Third building on the right." Said Nell over the coms.

"Nell is her com still working?"

"If it is she's not responding to anything. I'm only getting muffled sounds from it."

"Her ear must be resting on something."

"He has her unconscious then." Said Sam.

They got out and met up with Kensi and Deeks. It was only minutes before Granger pulled up. He quickly passed out vests and assault rifles.

"If he's hurt her…" Callen gripped his rifle.

"Agent Callen either keep yourself in check or stay here." Said Granger.

They moved forward Sam in the lead. Entering the building they found it was a maze of rooms and crates blocking the way. Slowly they started to make their way checking every room.

Across the warehouse Kaitlin started to stir. Her neck hurt like hell. She moaned and tried to move. She was able to push herself up a bit and found Jason sitting in a chair watching her.

"Well looks like the little bitch is awake. Good this will be way more fun with you aware of what's going on."

"Bastard."

"Keep it up, I can make this fun or very painful either way I'm going to get what I want from you. Several times. Maybe I'll even tape it and send it to that boyfriend of yours." Jason stood up. "Let him see what a real man does to a women."

"You're not a real man you're a coward."

"And you're a lying bitch." He grabbed Kaitlin by the hair and pulled her up before slapping her and tossing her back down. "Web designer my ass."

Kaitlin groaned then realized she could hear Nell's voice in her head. Her com was still in place.

"Kait keep calm the others are there and coming your way." Nell whispered. "Moan again if you understand."

Kaitlin moaned and tried to push up again. She was dizzy and wanted to throw up.

"Do you really think you're going to get away with this?"

"Doesn't matter I'm still going to ruin you for that ass your dating. He'll never want to touch you after I'm done with you."

Jason walked back over to Kaitlin and looked down at her. He looked past her to an old mattress on the floor. He grabbed Kaitlin and dragged her over to it. She elbowed him in the groin and he dropped her hard.

"Ok painful it is." He stood up and started to undo his pants. Kaitlin started to settle her mind ready to fight.

Outside the door Sam gave a nod and kicked the door in. Callen was the first in. He centered his gun on Jason and yelled Federal Agents. Jason started to spin around his hands still on his belt. Kaitlin made her move and kicked his legs out from under him.

Jason hit the floor hard cracking his head on the concrete.

Kensi and Deeks helped Kaitlin up. "Nell did you get all that?" asked Deeks.

"Yep her mic got it all."

Granger and Callen stood over Jason. Jason groaned and started to lift himself up off the floor. "You have two minutes make it count, just don't kill him."

Callen handed over his rifle and pulled Jason the rest of the way up. Jason staggered a bit then went to swing at Callen.

"You all saw that he attacked him first." Said Deeks.

Callen stepped back then threw his own punch landing square on Jason's jaw knocking him back. He threw three more punches each one harder than the last. He stopped when Jason was on the ground bleeding.

"You're under arrest for kidnaping, attempted rape and assault of a Federal Agent." Said Callen.

Sam cuffed Jason and hauled him out to the cars. "Put him in the back of my car Sam." Said Granger.

Callen went to check on Kaitlin. She had two marks on her neck from the stun gun. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm good."

Callen pulled her into his arm. Kaitlin quickly pulled away and puked behind a crate. "Sorry."

"Don't be at least Sam wasn't in here at the time or he'd be joining you." Said Kensi laughing.

"Can we go now this place smells funny." Said Deeks.

Callen led Kaitlin out and to Kensi's car. He helped her into the front seat. Deeks said he'd ride with Granger to the boat shed. Callen climbed into the back seat after strapping Kaitlin in.

"Kensi drive slow so I don't puke in your car." Said Kaitlin. Kensi grabbed a plastic bag out of the trunk and handed it to her. "Thanks."

Kensi for once drove slowly even if it took longer to get back. Hetty was waiting to check on Kaitlin as soon as she walked in the door.

"Really I'm good. Neck hurts from the Taser and I still feel like I could puke but other than that I'm good."

Callen led her to the couch and made her sit. Kensi handed her a water.

Deeks called and said that Jason had a broken nose and jaw and a concussion from when he hit the floor. Grangers report would show that Jason did all that damage when he hit the floor. Everyone else would go with that story.

"He'll be doing a lot of time for this you can be sure of that." Said Hetty handing Kaitlin an ice bag to put on her neck.

"At least he's not going to hurt anyone else."

"I contacted the other women who he attacked. They are all willing to testify against him now." Said Nell. "Jason had threatened other members of their families."

"Good." Said Callen.

"Mr. Callen take your faience home I'll see both of you first thing tomorrow." Said Hetty.

"Oh good I need a shower bad." Said Kaitlin.

Callen drove them home and laughed as Kaitlin stripped as she walked thru the house. He picked her stuff up and took it to the laundry room.

"Hey Callen what happened to my gun and phone?"

"I have them."

"Ok."

Callen followed her into the bathroom and undressed so he could join her. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"You scared me today."

"I scared myself."

"From now on background checks on anyone we spend time with outside of the team." Said Callen.

"How about we just stick with the people we know it's safer that way."

"Agreed."

Callen pushed Kaitlin against the wall of the shower so he could show her how happy he was to have her home.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry this took so long. Too many stories and not enough time to write.

Callen was sitting at his desk working on paperwork. Sam was trying to eat his lunch but Deeks had Monty at work today and the dog was begging for some of Sam's food.

"Deeks do something with your dog."

"Sam I can't help it Monty loves you." Said Deeks.

"No Monty loves my lunch."

Monty looked up at Sam and made a noise. Sam sighed and tossed him something to eat. "This is why I don't have pets."

Callen shook his head and went back to his paperwork. He glanced over to where Kaitlin's desk sat empty. She was out in the field with Kensi today.

"Don't worry Callen I'm sure the girls are just fine." Said Deeks.

Neither man was happy to be sitting at the office while their girlfriends/partners were out in the field without them. But Hetty had put her foot down. The guys had been goofing off all week and their paperwork had been forgotten about. So Hetty had sent the girls out and told the guys they had to finish their work.

Callen wasn't worried about Kait being out with Kensi he was worried because she hadn't been feeling well for almost two weeks now. Ever since she had been kidnapped and attacked. She wasn't eating much and was sleeping less than he did.

"Kait still isn't feeling well."

"How long has it been?" asked Sam.

"Two weeks."

"She take a test yet?"

"Huh?" Callen looked confused.

"Could you have a lowercase G on the way?"

"What no. Kait has an IUD. She got it just after we started dating."

"Still they can fail just like any other birth control."

"No way Sam. She'd tell me. Anyways we're waiting to try till after the wedding. Kait insists she needs to fit into her dress or she'll kill me."

Sam chuckled and looked at Deeks. "Five bucks says our boy here is gonna be a daddy?"

"I'm in on that."

"I hate you both."

ACROSS TOWN.

Kensi and Kaitlin had finished interviewing their suspects and were headed back to the Mission.

"Kensi pull over."

"You ok?"

"No."

Kensi pulled over and Kaitlin jumped out and puked.

"Ok I feel better now."

"So have you told Callen yet?"

Kait gave her a dirty look. "I'm not pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I've taken two tests."

"I still think you need to see a doctor."

"I know."

Kensi pulled out into traffic and hadn't gotten two blocks before Kait needed to puke again.

"Ok that's it I'm taking you to the ER right now."

Kait got back into the car and clutched at her stomach. "Ok."

Kensi drove to the ER and got Kait inside. As soon as they took her back she called Hetty.

OPS.

"Mr. Hanna I need you to drive your partner to the ER please."

"What's up Hetty?"

All three men were watching her.

"Miss Blye needed to rush Kaitlin there. She was in serious pain and very ill."

"Hetty is she ok what is going on?" said Callen moving towards his boss.

"I do not know. I'll have Owen meet you there."

Callen could not sit still on the ride over. He jumped out as soon as they hit the ER entrance. Kensi met him inside.

"She's with the doctor. They refused to tell me anything."

Callen went up to the desk.

"My fiancé was brought in. "Special Agent Kaitlin Granger."

"Yes she is being prepped for surgery right now."

"What is wrong?" Callen was about to lose it.

"I'm not sure I'll have someone come out and talk to you."

Callen paced for about twenty minutes before a doctor came to talk to him.

"Agent Callen."

"Yes. How is Kait?"

"She is going in for surgery in about ten minutes."

"What is wrong with her?"

"Her appendix decided it needs to come out."

"She's going to be ok?" Callen felt like he was going to pass out.

"She'll be fine."

"Can I see her please?"

"Of course come with me."

Sam and Kensi waited till Callen left then called Hetty.

Callen walked over to the bed where Kaitlin lay.

"Hey baby how are you feeling?"

"They give good drugs here." Kaitlin said and giggled a little bit.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"Sorry. Scared Kensi too."

"Yes you did." Callen leaned down and kissed her. "You have everyone scared."

"Sorry."

"I thought you were pregnant."

"So did I."

Kait closed her eyes. "Sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about."

The doctor came and told Callen it was time. He leaned down and kissed her again. "I'll be right here when you're done."

"Love you."

"Love you two baby."

Callen headed back out to wait and found Granger there now.

"She's ok. Drugged up but ok."

Granger ran a hand over his face. "Hetty nearly gave me a stroke telling me."

"Same here."

"Sam and Kensi went back to work. No reason for them to sit here all day."

"I thought she was sick because she was pregnant." Said Callen.

"I didn't think you two were trying yet?"

"We're not. Kait wants to fit into her dress so we're going to try as soon as we get married."

"Not waiting huh?" Granger laughed.

"I wasted enough time as it is. Don't want to waste any more."

"I'm happy she found you." Granger said. "I missed out on most of her life so I understand where you're coming from."

"She showed me where she grew up and where she lived when she was homeless."

"I had no idea." Granger shook his head. "I had some time off and went to visit her. Ended up spending a year trying to find her. She was almost eighteen then."

"Kait said that the stuff we went thru as kids is what made us who we are today. She doesn't hold any of it against you."

"If I knew what my sister was going to do I never would have sent here there. I just wanted to keep her safe." Granger looked at Callen. "Guess it's your turn to keep her safe now."

Callen looked at his boss.

"I think it's going to take both of us. Kait seems to find trouble just about everywhere."

Granger had to laugh. "Yes she does."

They sat and talked for close to two hours before they were told that Kait was out of surgery and doing fine. Sam showed up just before that with coffee and sandwiches for them. Hetty would be by later and Callen was to take the next day off.

Finally they were let into her room. Callen kissed her on the temple and sat down. Granger took a seat against the wall. Cait was still asleep but the nurse said she had done well and would be just fine.

"I need to talk to Hetty. I don't want to wait six more months to get married." Said Callen. "Hell I'll do it tomorrow if we could."

"Perhaps tomorrow is not such a good idea." said Hetty walking in. "Give her time to get better then we will figure something out."

"Thanks Hetty."

Everyone looked at the bed when Kaitlin made a small moan. She opened her eyes and looked at Callen.

"I don't feel too good."

"You'll feel better soon." Said Callen.

Kaitlin looked at Callen and gave him a week smile. She then lifted her left wrist. "The nurse got pissed when she couldn't take this off. It was really funny."

Granger shook his head and laughed. Yep his little girl was stoned.

"You want me to take it off?"

"Hell no." Kaitlin said then moaned again. "Kensi has my ring. I didn't want anything to happen to it."

"I'll get it from her later."

Kaitlin looked at her dad. "Hi daddy."

Owen looked at Hetty and they both smiled.

"Get some rest. I'll come visit tomorrow." Said Own leaning down to kiss his daughters head.

Owen put a hand on Callen's shoulder then walked out. Hetty took the vacant seat.

"Now about the wedding." Said Hetty. "The doctor said it will take at least a month for you to be back on your feet."

"How about you just get us a minister in here." Said Callen.

"Callen I'm wearing that dress or there is no wedding. You can wait a month." Said Kaitlin strongly.

"I thought I lost you today."

"That doesn't mean we have to rush this." Kait took his hand in hers. "I already told you I'm yours. A piece of paper isn't going to change anything."

Hetty smiled at them then stood up to go. "I'll have Mr. Hanna bring you something to eat."

"Thanks Hetty." Said Callen.

Kaitlin fell asleep again and Callen leaned back in his chair to watch her sleep. A nurse came in to check on her. She noticed the bracelet.

"Wow that must have cost you a pretty penny."

"Huh, yeah it did. So did her engagement ring."

The nurse looked at her hand.

"Her friend that brought her in has it. She didn't want anything to happen to it."

"I understand."

She left shortly after and it was quiet for a while. Callen dozed off and woke up to the smell of coffee.

"You look like you could use this."

"Thanks Sam."

"Oh and here." Sam passed Callen a ring. "Kensi said Kait was probably freaking out about her ring by now."

Callen put the coffee down and leaned over Kait to slip the ring back on her finger.

Sam handed him a sandwich and Callen ate it like he was starving. "You want me to sit with her while you take a walk?"

"Yeah thanks Sam. I'll be back soon."

An hour later Callen was back with flowers and a stuffed bear. Kait was awake and talking to Sam.

"Looks like someone found the gift shop."

"Yep."

Kait took the bear and smiled at it. "Oh he's so cute."

"She just got more pain meds." Said Sam. "We should be taping this, stoned Kait is funny."

Kait was once again asleep. "At least she's sleeping." Said Callen. "And if you tape her she will kill you when she finds out, and you know she will find out."

"Yeah your girl is way too much like Hetty."

"That she is. Our kids will never get away with anything."

Sam and Callen smiled at each other.

"So kids huh?"

"We're going to try right after the wedding."

"Not wasting any time huh?"

"No."

Sam saw the seriousness in his partner's eyes.

"You think we should wait?"

"G, my boy was a surprise. I would have loved to wait but it didn't happen that way. Just make sure it's what you both want. You can't take it back once it's done."

"Sam I'm forty, Kait is thirty six, neither of us are getting any younger."

"And if it doesn't happen?"

"We can adopt. Yes I would love one of my own but there are so many kids out there that need a home and parents who will love them."

"You sure she wants kids?"

"Yes Sam I want kids." Murmured Kailin as she woke up.

Callen smirked at Sam.

"Ok fine you two go populate the world with mini super spies."

"He complains now wait till we ask him to be godfather." Said Kaitin as she reached for some water. Callen got to it first and helped her take a sip.

"Well you know I'd never say no to that." Said Sam. "I'm gonna head home. Call me if they let her go early and I'll come pick you up. Otherwise Deeks and Kensi will drop your car off tomorrow morning some time."

"Thanks Sam."

"Any time G. Just take care of your girl."

Callen brushed some hair out of Kait's face. She looked a bit upset. "You ok?"

"I took two tests this past week. I really wanted to be pregnant."

"You still have the IUD."

"Yes but things happen. I had an appointment tomorrow to have it taken out and to get a blood test done."

Callen didn't know what to say. As it was they still had six months to go till their planned wedding. Six more months to wait to start a family.

"You sure you want to get it out now?"

"I'll have to wait now till I'm feeling better but you want the wedding moved up. I told you I'd get it out just before the wedding."

"You don't have to."

"Callen I was so excited when I thought I was pregnant. And I know it may not happen right away but I do want to try now."

"Ok."

"I wouldn't mind adopting too just so you know."

"Alright." Callen leaned over and kissed her. "Sam brought your ring."

Kait raised her hand and smiled. "Good I missed it." She looked at Callen. "You don't have to stay here all night you know."

"You're not getting rid of me so don't even try."

Kait smiled and reached out for Callen's hand.

"I don't mind getting married sooner. I'm sure Hetty will just take care of everything anyways."

"Well her and Nell. Those two are really in joying planning everything. Did you know Nell has a binder."

"Oh yeah I saw it the other day. She scares me."

Callen laughed. Kaitlin yawned and closed her eyes. Callen dozed off soon after dreaming about a little girl with blue eyes and blond hair.

The next morning a doctor came in to check on Kaitlin. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than yesterday."

Callen sat there and watched as the doctor checked the incision site. They had went in laparoscopic so there were only three small cuts.

"Things look good I see no reason why you can't go home today. You'll have to rest for at least two weeks. Then you can start moving around more."

"How long till I can get back to work?"

"A month at least."

Kaitlin groaned. Callen knew this was going to be hard for her.

As soon as the doctor left Callen called Hetty. Deeks and Kensi would drop the car off in an hour and Hetty insisted Callen stay home from work for the next two days. This would give him four days to make sure Kaitlin was resting.

In that hour they got her meds and paperwork taken care off. Kait called her doctor's office and rescheduled for two weeks. By the time Deeks and Kensi got there Kaitlin was ready to go.

"There she is." Deeks said handing over a box of candy.

"Thanks Deeks."

"Any time."

"We went shopping and got you two food so you don't have to go out this weekend." Added Kensi. "It's in the trunk."

"Thanks guys."

"You good?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah I'm good."

They walked with Callen and Kaitlin who got pushed out to the car.

"If you guys need anything just call."

"We will."

Once they were home Kaitlin sat on the couch carefully. Kensi had brought her some yoga pants and a tee to change into. She turned on the tv and carefully lay back on the couch.

"You hungry?"

"What do you got?"

"Kensi got soup from the deli you like."

"That sounds nice."

Callen heated the soup being careful not to burn it. And made some toast to go with it. She was supposed to eat light for a few days and mostly bland food. Kaitlin hated oatmeal and refused to touch it so that was off the list. He just hoped the soup didn't make her too sick.

After giving her the soup in a mug he grabbed a trash can and lined it with a new bag then put it next to the couch.

"Just in case the soup doesn't sit well."

"Thanks."

Callen made a sandwich and joined her on the couch. Once they were done he brought in a blue cloth bag.

"Kensi also got you some books."

Kaitlin dug thru and pulled out some new best sellers then laughed. "She got me a baby name book."

Callen looked over at it. Leave it to Kensi.

Callen found a game to watch and Kaitlin started to search thru names. "Oh this gives the meanings as well as what country it's from. We could pick traditional Romanian names if you want or Russian."

"Or we can give our kids normal names that will not get them made fun of."

"Fine I'll up the book away for now."

"Ok are there any names you really like?"

"I like Gemma for a girl."

'That's nice."

"We have a long time to figure it out."

They watched the game for an hour then Kaitlin headed for bed and a pain pill. Callen finished the game then headed in to check on Kait. She was sound asleep clutching the teddy bear. He tucked her in then went back to the living room. He picked up the name book and started looking thru it.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors notes.

To my faithful readers I look forward to your reviews and any ideas you have for my stories. It's because of you wonderful people that I keep writing.

I am slowly trying to work on all my stories. Sorry for the wait. Bit of writers block.

Two weeks later Kait was up and walking just fine. She wasn't complaining about pain but Callen didn't want her pushing things.

"Do you want me to go with you today for your appointment?"

"No it's just a checkup. I'm not sure if they can take the IUD out today or not."

"If you're sure? Hetty said I could go if you wanted me too."

"You just want to get out of paperwork today is all."

"Maybe."

Kaitlin looked at Callen and smiled. "Go to work. I'll stop by after my checkup."

"You're not working till Hetty says you can."

"I know that." Kaitlin gave Callen her annoyed look. "I have loads of paperwork to catch up on so I can do that when I am aloud to come back."

"Ok then." Callen picked up his bag. "I'll see you later." He gave Kait a kiss and headed out.

A few hours later Kaitlin sat in her doctor's office. She was called back and asked to change. It took another half hour for the doctor to come back.

"Kaitlin how are you?"

"I'm good."

"I see you had your appendix out two weeks ago?"

"Yes. I saw the surgeon yesterday and he said I'm healing just fine."

"And you're still off work?"

"Yes."

"Ok so we are just doing a checkup today then?"

"Yes and no. I want to get my IUD out."

"Are you planning on changing your method of birth control or trying for a baby?"

"We want to try for a baby."

"Well we can talk about that after the basics are done."

Twenty minutes later Kaitlin was told she was perfectly healthy and there shouldn't be any issue with trying for a baby.

"Alright I don't see any reason why we can't take the device out today."

It took about another half hour to have the procedure done.

"Ok Kaitlin you should wait at least six weeks before trying. I'd wait a few weeks before you have sex to give your body time to heal too. If you can wait the six weeks that would be the best."

"Try telling that to my fiancé." Kait laughed.

"If he doesn't like it tell him to call me." The doctor said. She smiled at Kaitlin and handed her some pamphlets. She also gave Kaitlin a few pregnancy tests.

OPS

Callen kept looking at the clock. "G I'm sure she's ok?"

"I hope so. She's not answering her cell and her appointment was four hours ago."

"Maybe she went home and fell asleep." Suggested Deeks.

Just then Kaitlin came walking in. "Hey guys."

"It's about time."

"Callen I'm fine. The doctor was running behind then my appointment took longer because of the procedure."

"Oh, so you got it out?"

"Yes and no sex for six weeks."

Callen groaned. Sam and Deeks laughed and got dirty looks from Callen.

"Miss Granger may I see you at my desk please." Said Hetty.

Kait took a seat across from Hetty and was handed a cup of tea. "Now how are you feeling?"

"I'm good. Doctor says I'm healing well. Not hurting too much anymore so I'm on over the counter pain meds now."

"That's good." Hetty sat there with her fingers tented in front of her. "Now about the wedding?"

"Miss Jones and Miss Blye have their dresses and the men have their suits ready to go."

"Ok."

"Mr. Callen is still insisting that we move the date up."

"I know he wants it done asap." Kait said. "I still don't see a reason to rush."

"Well if you want to fit into your dress." Said Hetty with a teasing grin.

"Well we can't even try for six weeks."

"I see."

"Hetty you're up to something."

"Now why would you say that?"

"Because I know you all too well, you are scheming."

"Perhaps I am, but for now all you need to do is go home and rest. I want you off work for one more week then you can come back and do paperwork for the last week of your sick leave."

"Ok fine I can do that."

"Good now scoot."

Kait got up and started over to Callen's desk only to be stopped by her dad.

"Hey dad."

"Feeling better I take it?"

"Yes I'm doing better." Granger had started spending a lot more time with his daughter and they had slowly started mending their relationship.

"How about I take you and Callen out to dinner tonight?"

"That would be nice. I can head home and take a nap."

"Callen take Kaitlin home."

"You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine just tired. It's my second time out in two weeks after all."

"Ok give me a minuet to grab my stuff."

"Really I can drive myself home."

"It's no problem. Sam can drive me in tomorrow."

Kaitlin looked at her dad then at Callen. "Fine."

"I'll pick you both up at seven."

"I don't have to put a dress on do I?"

"No, only if you want to." Granger placed a kiss on her head and walked away.

"Fine I'll put on a dress." Murmured Kaitlin as she watched her dad walk away.

Callen chuckled at her. "Not funny. This means I have to shave my legs."

This really had Callen laughing.

The ride home was quiet. Kaitlin sat with her eyes closed while Callen kept giving her glances. Once they pulled into the drive. "Ok babe we're home."

"Good. I need a shower and a nap before dinner."

"Ok, want me to join you in the shower?"

"Only if you want to watch me shave my legs." Kaitlin said as she walked into the bedroom.

Callen knew better then to push things. He sacked out on the bed to wait for her. The clock read five so they had two hours before Granger got there. Callen closed his eyes and dozed off.

Kaitlin propped her leg up and got ready to shave. She hadn't done so in two weeks and really didn't feel like doing it now. Normally she'd go get a wax job but wasn't feeling up to that right now.

After shaving she washed her hair. Kaitlin really didn't want to go to dinner but it would make her dad happy. Kaitlin looked at the three small scars on her side. The stitches had come out the day before and the skin was still red. She put the cream on it before drying her hair.

Kaitlin walked into the bedroom to find Callen sleeping. She pulled one of his tee shirts over her head then snuggled up next to him. She looked around the bedroom for a moment. The built in shelves held a few items, some photos and trinkets but not much. The one on the left Kaitlin knew held one of Callen's little secret hiding places.

His old bedroll was propped up in the corner by the closet. The opposite corner held an antique full size mirror Hetty had given them. A dresser sat next to it. The top held her jewelry box and her gun box. Other than that the bedroom was mostly empty.

The same went for the rest of the house. She had talk him into a couch and kitchen table Callen had added a chest and computer table in the small room off the living room. Kait sighed. Once they did have a kid she knew there would be stuff everywhere. Toys, highchair, toy chest, bouncy chair. Kait wondered how Callen would handle all that stuff in his house.

"You're thinking too loud." Murmured Callen. He pulled her in tight and yawned. "What time is it?"

"A little after six."

"I need to get a shower." Callen said and pulled himself out of the bed. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Just thinking about us having a kid is all."

Callen smiled at her and headed for the bathroom. Kait got out of bed and headed to the closet. She picked out a simple blue dress and sandals. She was dressed by the time Callen came out from his shower.

"Nice dress."

"Thank you."

Callen went over to the dresser and after a moment came back over to her. He lifted a gold chain over her head and hooked it around her neck. Kait was looking into the mirror at the moment and gasped. The gold chain held two small gold hearts linked in the middle.

"I had this made so that as we have kids we can add a little heart to the big ones for each baby."

Kait put her hand up to the hearts and felt a tear slide down her cheek.

"It's beautiful."

"I was thinking we could also add the heart charm your dad gave you if you want that way you can have your entire family on one necklace."

"That's an amazing idea. I'm sure dad would like it too." Kait smiled at Callen in the mirror. "Now you better get dressed or we'll be late."

"Yes dear."

Granger showed up at seven and they headed to the restaurant. "Hetty is meeting us there."

"Good another family dinner." Said Callen. Kait rolled her eyes at him. Callen really enjoyed these family dinners. Or it could be that he wasn't paying for the meal that had him so happy.

They arrived at the restaurant a half hour later to see Hetty's Jag already parked in the lot. They were led straight to a private table in the back.

"It's about time you three got here."

"Traffic." Grumbled Granger as he sat.

Once they ordered Hetty got right to business. "Now we need to set a date."

"As soon as we can Hetty." Said Callen.

"I still don't see the rush." Said Kaitlin.

Everyone looked at her.

"Kaitlin if you don't want this you need to tell me now." Said Callen.

"I want this I just don't want to rush this is all."

Callen sat there with his jaw clenched. Kaitlin put her hand over his. "How about we do it in six weeks? That way we can enjoy the honeymoon."

Hetty looked at them and smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking."

"Six weeks. Ok I can wait that long."

"And about the honeymoon." Said Hetty. "Considering you already took one I plan on booking you into a suite at the Sands for the weekend of the wedding."

"That's fine Hetty. We weren't planning on taking a long trip anyways." Said Kaitlin.

"I'd be happy just staying home." Said Callen. "Not like we're leaving the bed the entire time."

Granger cleared his throat. Callen cringed. "Sorry."

"Agent Callen even if I do know what you do with my daughter it doesn't mean I want to hear about it."

"Now Owen how else do you expect us to get grandchildren."

Granger looked at Hetty and sighed.

That night once they got home Callen kept smiling.

"Ok what has you in such a good mood?"

"We're getting married."

Kaitlin rolled her eyes at him. If there was one thing she learned in the last year and a half was when G Callen wanted something he got it, even if he had to break every rule and go off the grid if he had too.

Kait got changed and sat on the bed. She brushed her hair as she watched Callen getting changed. He was in way too good of a mood. When he got like this he wouldn't sleep which was fine with Kait as she really needed her sleep.

"I'm going to go read in the other room."

"Ok I'm turning in today has me worn out."

Callen leaned over and kissed her before walking out of the room.

ACROSS TOWN.

"Hey Kens check out this house."

Deeks was surfing the net looking at houses for sale close to the beach.

"It's nice."

"Yeah I like this one."

Kensi snuggled into his side. "Not sure if we can afford it."

"We can put in an offer."

"Maybe we should look at it first."

"Good idea."

"It has and extra bedroom for when my mom comes to visit." Said Deeks. "Or for a nursery."

"Some day." Said Kensi as she started to doze off. Deeks smirked and kissed the top of her head. At least she hadn't said no right off. He knew he wasn't ready for kids yet either but he knew that he did want at least one.

CALLEN'S HOUSE.

"So what do you think about Hetty's plan for our honeymoon?" asked Callen.

"It's fine. I really didn't expect anything big." Kait said as she got into bed.

"These six weeks are going to drag." Groaned Callen.

"You just miss sex."

"And your point is?"

Kait laughed at him and snuggled into his side.

"There is no point." Said Kaitlin

Callen chuckled and pulled her tighter to him. He stared up at the ceiling.

DENSI

Deeks and Kensi walked thru the house slowly. The living room led into a nice size dining room and open kitchen plan. That led out to a back yard and with Deeks joy a pool.

"Upstairs you have three bedrooms and a full bath off the master and a full bath between the other two bedrooms." Said the realtor.

"Down here you have a half bath next to the laundry room."

"This is nice." Said Deeks.

Kensi nodded her agreement and headed up the steps to check out the second floor. She had to admit the master was perfect. The room had a nice size walk in closet with plenty of room for all Kensi's stuff. The bathroom had a his and hers sink plus lots of storage.

"The house is perfect." Said Kensi.

"When you're ready I'll have the paperwork for you to look over." The realtor smiled and left them to talk.

"Yeah this place is too perfect." Said Deeks.

"What do you mean?"

"It's everything we want. Close to the beach, storage for all your stuff a yard for Monty close to work."

"Your point is?"

"Kens we will never be able to afford this place."

"Let's just see what they want for it ok?"

Deeks sighed but followed Kensi downstairs knowing she would be shattered when they couldn't afford the place.

"Now this is the asking price. I think you'll find it a very good price for this house."

Kensi looked at the paperwork. "This can't be right." Said Kensi.

Deeks looked down at the paperwork and his jaw dropped.

"Yeah this is way too low."

"I thought Miss Lang spoke to you already about the price?" The realtor looked confused.

"Um no she didn't." Deeks looked at Kensi and speed dialed Hetty.

"Mr. Deeks I hope you like your new house?"

"Hetty what did you do?"

"Oh nothing much. Now do you like the house?"

"We love the house Hetty."

"Good now get off the phone and sign the paperwork."

Deeks hung up and looked at Kensi with his mouth hanging open.

"What did Hetty do?"

"I have no idea but she yelled at me to sign the paperwork."

Kensi handed him a pen and smiled.

Once the realtor left Kensi and Deeks wandered around the house. Just like that the place was theirs.

"I don't know what Hetty did but I'm glad she did it." Said Deeks.

"Once we sell my place we'll have almost enough to pay off the mortgage on this one." Said Kensi.

"We can even put in a storage shed out back for some of your stuff. You know one of those nice metal ones."

"And a dog house for Monty."

"Think we can talk the guys into helping us move?"

"Sure I'll just ask Kait she'll make Callen help."

Deeks laughed at this. "Yeah Callen does not want to make her mad. He'll never find another woman to put up with him if she leaves."

CALLEN/KAIT

"We're helping Deeks and Kensi move."

"I'm sorry we're doing what?" asked Callen as he pulled up in front of the house.

"We are helping them move. They just bought a house."

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope take a look." Kait showed him the photo.

"Never thought that would happen."

"Well it did."

"And why do we have to help them move?"

"Because they helped me move in here."

"You're not lifting anything."

"Fine I'll just supervise."

They got out of the car and Callen popped the trunk. "Go in and sit down I'll bring in the groceries."

"Callen I'm fine I can carry a bag or two."

Callen looked down at her. "One bag." He picked each one up till he found the lightest and handed it to her.

"What do you want for dinner, chicken or steak?"

"How about steak."

"Ok you can grill it outside and I'll make a salad and veggies in here."

Callen put the bags down. "Sounds good."

They were in the middle of eating when Sam called.

"G I don't want to help shaggy move."

"Sam we have no choice."

"Oh come on."

"Do you want to talk to Kait about it?"

"No."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."

"G have you seen the inside of Kensi's house?"

"Ok good point. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Kait looked at Callen and smiled. "Sam is so afraid of me isn't he?"

"Yes."

This made Kait laugh. "And here I thought he was just hoping to be godfather to our first born.

"That too."

Callen knew that having her around life would never be boring.


End file.
